Nisekoi: Knee Deep in Death and Evil
by Needle Gunner
Summary: Lance Corporal Raku Ichijou and company went into Phobos to investigate a portal experiment gone wrong. Little did he know that he would be in for the fight of his life. How will this idiot bean sprout of a space marine survive against the forces of Hell? And how will his beloved Chitoge deal with the stress of not being able to hear from him? T rating temporary, I only own my OCs.
1. E1M1: Hangar

**These past days, I've been re-re-re-rere-re-fucking-watching Nisekoi (that piece of CYKA BLYAT), while playing modded Doom, and I thought, what if I managed to combine these pieces? Behold, Nisekoi: Knee Deep in Death and Evil! Just to let you know, this fic will blend some parts of the original Nisekoi one-shot with some from the serial manga/anime and the Project Brutality mod for Doom, which in turn is based on Brutal Doom, the mod that changed the face of the Doom modding community. There would be some bits lifted from the recent remake of Doom, which I sadly will never get to play for the time being. So expect some different stuff here and there.** **As per usual, constructive criticisms and comments are welcome, but please, make your reviews longer than "Nice chapter, I liked it" or something similar. At least elaborate on what you like and don't like about the chapter, and how can I improve on my writing overall. Enjoy, and Rip and Tear until it is done!  
**

* * *

 _"So you walk eternally through the shadow realms, standing against evil where all others falter. May your thirst for retribution never quench, may the blood on your sword never dry, and **may we never need you again**." _

_—_ Corrax Entry 7:17

* * *

I was a space marine, one of Earth's toughest, hardened in combat and trained for action. Three years ago I beat up a superior officer for ordering me and my unit to fire upon unarmed civilians during a peaceful protest back on Earth. He and his body cast were shipped back to Tokyo, while we were reorganized, retrained, put under new management, and then transferred to Mars, home of the Union Aerospace Corporation.

The UAC is a multinational conglomerate with aircraft and spacecraft manufacturing facilities on Earth and radioactive waste processing facilities on Mars and its moons, Phobos and Deimos. With no action for fifty million miles apart from pacifying renegade contractors, and the occasional space drop on some trouble spot on Earth, our days consisted of sucking dust, getting wasted, conducting boring security patrols, playing video games and watching old anime and crappy movies in the rec room.

For the last four years the Earth's militaries, UAC's biggest suppliers, have used the remote facilities on Phobos and Deimos to conduct various secret projects, including research on teleportation. From what we've heard, so far they have been able to open portals between Phobos and Deimos, throwing a few gadgets into one and watching them come out the other. Recently however, rumors among the scientists, engineers and maintenance teams have suggested that the portals have grown dangerously unstable. Supposedly, military "volunteers" entering them have either disappeared or been stricken with a strange form of insanity-babbling vulgarities, bludgeoning anything that breathes, and finally suffering an untimely death of full-body explosion. At first, we ignored those reports, thinking that it was only some sort of sick joke by the science teams. Soon enough, matching heads with torsos to send back home to Earth became a full-on job for the maintenance teams, which were always lounging around in the medical stations once they were finished. Latest military reports back to Earth, however, state that the research had only suffered a small setback, but everything is under control.

Like hell it is.

Then a few hours ago, the base's comms were filled with garbled messages from Phobos and Deimos. "We require immediate military support. Something fucking evil is coming out of the portals! Computer systems have gone berserk! Security teams have either been overwhelmed or gone rogue! Civilian personnel evacuation procedures are already underway!" The rest was incoherent, but some comprehensible bits here and there appeared, none of which were pretty. Soon afterwards, Deimos simply vanished from all sensors, including our standard issue Mark I Eyeballs. Since then, attempts to establish contact with either moon from Mars or Earth have been unsuccessful. Units began preparing defenses around the Red Planet while waiting for the evac transports from both moons to land.

Once the first transports had landed on Mars, me and my buddies, part of the only idle combat troop for fifty million miles were sent up to the Phobos base immediately, with orders to investigate what happened in the facility, take out whatever is causing this trouble and get out. Upon landing on Phobos, I was ordered to secure the perimeter of the base with some other guys while the rest of the company went inside. For several hours, the radio was full of the sounds of gunfire, men yelling orders, screams, maniacal laughter, bones cracking, then finally, radio silence.

The other guys then went around the base, searching for an alternate entrance as they also tried to find out what just happened. Soon enough, gunfire, screaming, and cracking filled the radio net for a few more hours before finally going silent. I tried calling the guys on the radio, but to no avail. I then managed to get a connection back to Mars, but they said that they can't spare any further reinforcements as they also had to reinforce their defenses just in case whatever just hit the base here and at Deimos decided to attack the Martian facilities. Furthermore, they told me that the UAC higher-ups have talked to our commanders back on Earth and said that no troops will be sent straight from Earth to Phobos and Mars, as the sudden influx of large military units will raise suspicion among the civvies. As if all this and Deimos suddenly disappearing weren't enough...

Well, sounds like my guys are either dead, had their radios die on them, or got their comms jammed by whatever hit the place, and are now lost in the Phobos base. And there won't be any reinforcements coming in right now. Doesn't matter, though - This isn't good. Fuck. Guess I gotta do this all by myself.

I obviously can't get off-moon by myself. Besides, all the heavier weapons - the shotguns, miniguns, grenade launchers, plasma rifles, railguns - have been taken by the assault team, leaving me with only my trusty assault rifle and sidearm. Man, I wish I could get my hands on a plasma rifle, heck, even a shotgun would do, if it meant fucking up more of whatever got my guys inside.

Securing my helmet, I exited the landing pod. Hopefully I can find additional firepower somewhere within the base, either from whatever remains of my buddies, or from the base security's arsenal. I could still hear distant gunfire coming from deep inside the base as I went through the entrance. I saw plenty of corpses, mostly wearing uniforms consistent with base personnel, but something in their faces looked off, as if they were shot dead while being possessed by some kind of spirit or demon. And then I also saw some semi-humanoid brown corpses, with scorch marks on the walls and floors in front of them and on the tips of their claws.

Finally, I could hear animal-sounding grunts and hisses accompany my every step into the building. Whoever got my buddies know that I'm here. The entrance/exit door suddenly locked shut, and that's when I knew that the only way out was through the base. Gripping my childhood keepsake ( **the pendant Chitoge originally gave him during that Christmas when they were kids in the oneshot- Auth** ), I sighed deeply, accepting the fact that there's no turning back now.

 _Just a little more, Chitoge... Just a little more..._

L/CPL Raku Ichijou

3rd Platoon, Pioneer Company

1st Assault Battalion, JSDF Martian Contingent

* * *

 **E1M1: Hangar**

 **Now Playing: At Doom's Gate**

* * *

 _"They are rage, brutal, without mercy. But you. You will be worse. Rip and tear, until it is done."_

I heard these words immediately upon entering the hangar. I looked around to see who was speaking, but all I saw was the remains of two of the marines in my company. One was an unrecognizable pile of guts, while the other had his upper half torn off at the base of the spine.

Around me were little glowing potions and pieces of armor, which when picked up, strengthened me and my armor respectively.

I then looked at my right to see two figures armed with shotguns on top of a staircase inside a chamber with two pillars flanking said staircase. I tried to communicate to them, but I only received two shotgun blasts each from the two figures. I managed to dodge all four salvos, but then two more shotgun-wielding guys came from behind the pillar.

They both had numerous scratches on their bodies, wore black uniforms and armor, red gloves and boots, and had blood red eyes, as if they were possessed or zombified or something like that ( **It's kinda hard for me to describe the zombie sergeants/shotgun guys, y'know. -Auth.** ). They were growling like animals or something, I don't know. Sometimes they'd say' "You will not escape!" or something similar that demonic creatures would typically say to taunt their prey. I immediately shouldered my UAC-30 rifle and sent short bursts toward the now-hostile shotgun guys.

Once they were all dead, I immediately went to work collecting whatever supplies I could find inside, including the shotgun guys' weapons and munitions, numerous health and armor pieces, and the light armor that was at the top of the staircase.

As I got down from the stairs, I immediately cam under fire from another shotgun guy at the courtyard outside the hangar, which had a nuclear waste pool with a heavy combat armor suit floating in the middle of it for some reason. I took some hits to my armored torso as I struggled to get a steady bead on the enemy and return fire.

I then saw some more enemies on the other side of the base fire on me through the window. From what I could see, some of those opening up on me were armed with UAC-30s and UAC .45s, had bloodstained tan armor and green hair, and some of them had broken and bloodied combat helmets just like some of the shotgun guys I saw. They looked similar to the shotgun guys in the way that their eyes and mouths were bloodied and zombielike.

But for some reason, instead of firing at me, they just started attacking each other! I barely managed to avoid laughing as these possessed remnants of the base's security started fighting among themselves. Then I saw two brown humanoid things with spikes all over their bodies jump from the ceiling and join in the fray, charging into the melee with their claws and fireballs. They just ignored me as I fired off a few shots toward the mess, hitting the imp-like creatures in the head and chest. I then moved into the corridor to my left.

The door opened up to reveal a computer room holding a sizeable squad of rifle-wielding and pistol-wielding zombie guys and shotgun guys waiting for me. I immediately switched to my newly-liberated shotgun and started blasting away at the crowd that came up. One zombie-demon-whatever dude was in a white lab coat and had a scientist's ID on him, and was wielding an axe. I managed to dodge the axe and punched the guy as hard as I could before I pulled out my knife and slashed him in the chest. I then continued to send buckshot flying towards the remaining zombie guys before I collected whatever ammo, health and armor bonuses I manged to find.

I then went through the passageway behind the central computer terminal and saw a zig-zag path through a pool of what looked like nuclear waste with some munitions scattered here and there. Some of the zombies who were fighting each other earlier were once again firing on me. My shotgun kept on spitting hot buckshot until I reached the door at the end of the pathway.

I noticed that the wall to my right had a different color than the rest. It rose to reveal a hidden path containing a medkit, some ammo and a pair of shotgun guys the instant I touched it ( **Secret #1! Nice job, Raku!** **-Auth.** ). The first guy never saw it coming as I fired off a shell at his direction and watched as his head exploded into a mess of brain matter, bloodied guts and bones. His buddy met the same fate a few seconds and a slug later.

Last time I had this feeling of satisfaction was when I, uh, fired my main gun inside Chitoge for the first time. _[You perverted stupid bean sprout! I hate you!- Chitoge]_

The passageway then led me into the courtyard with the armor in the nuclear waste pool. I wasted no time as I ran through the radioactive sludge to pick up the heavier armor suit. I felt no significant difference in my movement speed, however, as I left the courtyard just as quickly as I entered it.

Upon going back inside the building, I opened the door that I first saw earlier, only to reveal another shotgun guy and an imp wanting a fight. I also found some of the radioactive waste barrels that explode when fired upon for some reason inside the room. I immediately threw a grenade through the doorway and ran like hell back to the start of the zig-zag path.

I then heard a large explosion come from the room. When I returned, I saw charred guts smeared on the walls and the floor. The remains of the most likely hostile occupants of the room were also reduced to charred piles of gore. Any light bulb that wasn't built into the reinforced walls were most likely vaporized by the explosion. There was so much blood in the room that I might as well have blown up explosive barrels of red paint.

The room looked better in red anyway.

Upon closer inspection, I saw that the enemy's guns and ammo were still intact, as well as the medical supplies scattered all over the room. I then grabbed whatever I still can - the section in my pack reserved for shotgun shells was getting full - before going into the hangar exit.

And the claws of a waiting imp.

The bastard managed to slash my arm, but my armor prevented the entire thing from coming off. I then grabbed my sidearm and sent three .45 caliber bullets into the thing's skull. Just as the imp fell dead. I heard something lower from the outside.

I went back outside and saw that the column to the left of the zig-zag path had lowered, revealing a hidden room. I went further back inside the computer room, and saw a lift lower inside the room. I ran as fast as I can inside the room, and saw a surprised shotgun guy fire wildly and miss me.

I immediately blew his head off with my shotgun, grabbed the medkit near him and stepped into the elevator just as it was going back up. I followed the darkened path to find a good amount of armor bonuses and a box of shotgun ammo. My pack was already full of shotgun shells, however. So I slung my weapons to the back, grabbed the box and found the end of the tunnel, which was actually a good height off the zig-zag path. I dropped down to the ground and gathered all the guns and ammo I couldn't bring with me into a sizeable pile inside the computer room. I took a piece of clothing from one of the dead zombie guys and lit it with my lighter. I threw it into the pile of wasted hardware and walked away.

I could still hear the bullets cook off as I went back inside the hangar exit and flipped the switch inside. It turned out that the exit was actually an elevator to the facility's nuclear plant.

As the elevator went down, I took off my helmet, breathed in deeply, and sighed, taking the filtered air in before putting my helmet back on.

 _"They're gonna pay for this. You will be avenged, fellas. And as for you, Chitoge, wait. And pray. I'll be back safe."_

* * *

 **Hangar**

 **FINISHED**

 **KILLS 100%**

 **ITEMS 100%**

 **SECRETS 100%**

* * *

 **NOW ENTERING**

 **NUCLEAR PLANT**

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for E1M1, folks! Let me know in the reviews what I need to correct, improve, or rewrite entirely. This has been Nisekoi: Knee Deep in Death and Evil, and I'm Needle Gunner saying: My cause is just, my will is strong, and my gun is very, VERY large!**


	2. E1M2: Nuclear Plant

**Nisekoi belongs to Komi Naoshi, and Doom is property of id Software, Bethesda Softworks and Zenimax Media.**

* * *

 **E1M2: Nuclear Plant**  
 **Now Playing: The Imp's Song**

* * *

I immediately came under fire from two zombie guys on the other side of the computer station that I saw once I got off the elevator and entered the nuclear plant. I also heard more grunts nearby, which meant that I was totally outnumbered.

Not that it mattered to me anyway, as I ran like hell into the computer station, firing wildly all the way in, but for some reason all my shots found their marks, since the two guys who were firing at me fell dead once I stopped inside the computer station. I turned left to find another elevator...

And once again I found myself facing the claws of an imp.

He was so close that my shotgun's muzzle actually got inside his mouth! The bastard was smart, though; He slashed at my helmet as he tried to push me away, but he was too late. I pulled the trigger, and his head was no longer anything but a red-pink paste on the wall.

I then went up the elevator, and found another shotgun and some ammo for it. I took whatever I could still fit inside my pack before going back down the elevator.

I could still hear the zombie guys outside taunt me with things like "Prepare your soul!", "You will not escape!", "Wuss!" and some other shit like that. I actually smiled as I exited the computer station and sent buckshot flying towards the poor sods. Soon enough, more of the bastards started to open up on me, including one from behind. I then turned around to address the newcomer, and...

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

The last image the zombieman saw was an olive green figure topped by a beige helmet flipping him off before blowing his head into a bloody paste with its shotgun.

I turned back around and saw the zombies hold their fire and step back for a few seconds before resuming their barrage of lead that was meant for me. The few seconds were all that I needed to dispatch the rest with my assault rifle.

After dispatching the remaining zombie men, I walked around for a little while, taking in the carnage I had just caused. Corpses, blood and guts, bullet casings, empty shells, scorch marks indicating explosions, and discarded weapons littered the floor. Some of the corpses belonged to the missing marines from my unit. They had so many injuries at first glance it would be impossible to determine what did my buddies in. The faces were damaged beyond recognition. What's more, a couple of them had some parts look like they've been eaten by these zombie things.

I tell you, at that point in time, I have never been angrier in my life _._

But seeing as I fight what appears to be the forces of Hell itself, there were things much worse than this that I have yet to see. I just shook my head in regret for not being able to do anything but avenge my fallen brothers in arms. I then went down on one knee, said a short prayer to whatever benevolent non-evil deity was listening, stood back up and went back to business.

 _"Don't worry, guys, I'll get those who did this to you. At ease, Pioneers."_

While I was collecting whatever ammo I could carry, I spotted another differently colored wall on the left side of the computer station. It instantly raised to reveal a dimly lit room with a switch on the wall facing me. When I came inside, I found an armor bonus, a light armor suit, a medkit and a lifesaver.

An ammo backpack. I could've used one from the start of this mission, when there was so much ammo that I could've used, but instead I had to dispose of them to avoid being used by the demons. But past is past, and I had to focus on the mission right now. Looking inside, I found that there was already some assorted munitions inside it. A good bonus, I might say.

I then flipped the switch, and soon enough I heard a door open somewhere in the facility. I went out of the room, and made my way to the door to my right side, making sure to check out the elevator to the southwest of the computer station, which had a box of ammo and an unusable-for-now medkit to its left.

I switched to my sidearm and put on the suppressor before I crouched down and moved slow and low up the stairs. I turned right as I saw an imp shriek at me and send fireballs to burn my ass. I immediately aimed for the creature's head and pulled the trigger three times.

I tried to continue upstairs as sneakily as possible, but a couple of shotgun blasts from outside put an end to my wannabe ninja fantasies. I turned around to see around half a dozen shotgun guys in the courtyard outside.

I also saw a large opening on the wall on the other side of the tower I was in. It definitely led to the area outside the facility, as I saw a shotgun guy come inside from that opening. I switched to my shotgun to give the bastard a taste of his own medicine, and then I was set upon by four zombie guys and more shotgun guys coming from outside.

I froze for a good few seconds, knowing full well that this could be the end of me, and then...

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back on Mars...  
**

"Did Deimos really vanish? Or was just teleported to only God knows where?"

"I don't know, I don't know. All I'm sure of is that once we got far enough from Deimos, it was just, like, I don't know, gone!"

"Were you guys really attacked by possessed or zombified personnel, or creatures who looked like they came straight from Hell, or both? I heard Phobos survivors say they were attacked by said things."

"I can't say for sure, the security guys and marines just ordered us to evacuate Deimos when the shit hit the fan. I could hear gunfire and screaming over the PA system and the alarms as the security team and the marine detachment escorted us directly into the evacuation transports. They left a few guys with us in the transport as they went back in to rescue whoever was left behind. I fell asleep for a while until one of my coworkers woke me up to point out that, yeah, Deimos was gone."

"I just saw this pink minotaur-like thing devour a guy whole, man... His screams, oh God his screams... I could still hear them right now..."

"Those fucking security guys suddenly turned on us and opened fire just as we were about to get on the transport. Good thing our Platoon Sergeant managed to give the order to return fire and cut them to bits. Their eyes were, like, blood red, bro. They also had some sort of blood coming out of their mouths. The civvies remained ducking for cover even as we eliminated the last threat. I tell you, dude, whatever the fuck they were researching in there had definitely opened Pandora's box."

Horror stories, sobbing and screaming filled the Mars base's large hangar bay. Survivors from Phobos and Deimos - be they civilian personnel, base security or detached marines - milled around trying to process what just happened, if they were not getting something to eat and drink or some sleep, especially the surviving military personnel who tried to defend the facilities before either being ordered to accompany the civilians back to Mars, or getting separated from their units and finding themselves helping to protect the civilians trying to evacuate.

The military men also talked about what happened to the marines sent to investigate what happened to the Phobos base and rescue any remaining survivors.

Some civilians listened in to the soldiers and marines talk about the brave souls who went to find out just what exactly happened. The base's marine contingents and security personnel, whether they were officers or enlisted men, could not say a word about the fates of their brothers in arms until they got a good grip on what just happened.

Among the curious bystanders and eavesdroppers was a gorgeous young woman whose blonde hair faded into pink a few inches from the tip. Her hair was tied into a bun, and was topped by a red ribbon tied in a way that made them look like an extra pair of ears. Her necklace held a pair of dogtags, as if she was also with the military.

If she was wearing anything other than her white coat, printed T-shirt, stethoscope and gray slacks, she would be seen as a model at first glance.

Too bad for us, Dr. Chitoge Kirisaki was never interested in being a model.

Once the first evacuation transports landed on Mars, she immediately headed to the hangar bay to assist the military doctors, nurses and corpsmen with the influx of injured personnel coming from the Red Planet's moons. Years in medical school and months of on-site special training has acquainted her to the injuries one will normally suffer working in a facility filled with radioactive materials and explosives, especially on another planet, but she wasn't prepared for what greeted her.

Limbs ripped, shot, hacked, blown or torn off, people with their intestines barely managing to not spill outside their abdominal cavities, skulls damaged to the point that one can already see the brains inside, second to third degree burns in some part of the body, women showing signs of heavy sexual assault by possessed zombiemen, blunt force trauma damage to critical parts of the body, and other horrific injuries that looked more like those usually found in a warzone. Not to mention the pools of blood multiple serious injuries brought with them.

Chitoge managed to avoid vomiting from the smell of rotting and burned flesh as she went in to help treat the wounded. As she and a team of military doctors performed emergency surgery on a young marine who was shot in the chest, one man lingered in her mind.

 _"Please be alright, Raku, please be alright..."_

She was jolted out of her stupor by the marine she was operating on.

"Doc, I think I might be dead already, I'm already seeing an angel."

"You are not dying on us, Corporal, do you hear me? You are not dying on us! You still have plenty of ass to kick up there!"

"I already kicked a lot of ass today, Doc, I sent 'em all back to Hell. Where they rightfully belong."

"You're gonna live through this, trust me! You're gonna live! Your commander will be disappointed in you if you die here, you get me?"

"My platoon, they're gone... Shot up by the demons... Me and my man Jimmy are the only ones left..."

The gorgeous blonde froze as she saw the young warrior slowly lose consciousness. The bullet lodged inside the marine's heart had been removed, but he had already lost so much blood in the process. She could only watch as the military doctors scrambled to stop the bleeding and seal off the wound while the corpsmen went to find spare blood packs to use to try and save him. A corpsman looked at the young man's dog tags and barked to the doctors the type of blood they needed - O+. They hooked up the blood to the man's IV after ensuring that no sizeable air bubbles were in the line. Soon enough, the man's situation started to improve gradually.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?"

The corpsman's question brought her back to her senses.

"Not exactly. How long was I spacing out?"

"A few minutes, ma'am. And before you ask, the corporal is alright now. We'll take it from here, so please have some rest, you've been working with us nonstop for a good amount of time now. We'll just call you when we need you back with us."

 _"That's a relief."_

She went back to her office further inside the base, took a shower, changed her clothes, and went back to the hangar bay, this time to find information about what happened to the bases on Phobos and Deimos, those who were stationed there, and find out if Raku and his unit were alright.

She chanced upon a group of civilians gathered around a table where some marines and base security personnel who got out of Phobos were chatting. One piece of conversation caught her attention.

"I heard this from one of the guys stationed at the motor pool, man. Don't know if it's actually true, but he says it is."

Once the assorted evacuees saw that the facility's head civilian doctor also wanted to listen alongside them, they motioned for Chitoge to come and join them.

"Spill the damn beans, Jack, look, everybody's listening."

"Remember when they said that the guys said to Phobos have the situation under control, and we'll be expecting a report on the situation in a few hours? Well, this guy says that the unit sent to Phobos lost contact with the guys they left to secure the base's perimeter. When that happened, those guys ordered a guy to stay behind to secure the perimeter as they tried looking for an alternate entrance to the base and carry out the mission. Once they lost contact with both Mars and the guy securing the perimeter, he rang Mars to call for backup, as he already tried to call his missing buddies. Of course, they refused, why else would this place be heavily defended? Anyway, once they told him that reinforcements straight from Earth just won't come, he decided to just go in and sort this thing out by himself, saying that there could still be survivors that he can bring out safely. With permission from Command, of course."

"So, what did Command say?"

"My source said that they just wished him the best of luck, and that was the end of it."

"That guy's got a death wish, pal. I was one of the last security guys not turned into some sort of possessed zombie things by those demons that came from the fucking portals. Those demon things are quite hard to kill, I tell ya."

"Amen to that, bro. Especially the freakishly tall pinkish red ones with the horns and green fireballs. Had to waste at least two rifle mags to blow its head off."

"Don't you dare forget that big ass demon thing with a rocket launcher for an arm and a robotic right leg. The Deimos guys told me that they lost a good number of men trying to kill that fucker. He also says that's he's still alive and very fucking deadly, yet he's been badly injured."

The blonde doctor, aiming to confirm her suspicions, went closer to the table where the military men were talking, and posed a question to the one who was detailing the rumored fate of the troops sent to Phobos, looking at the soldier's rank all the while.

"Did he say what unit was sent up, Corporal?"

"Ma'am, from what I've heard, it was the Japanese pioneers who were sent up to Phobos. Forgot to ask how they ended up getting sent up, though. Why'd you ask, uh, Doc?"

"I-it's just that my-one of my old friends is in the Pioneer Company, and I wanted to find out if they really were sent to Phobos, that's all."

"No problems, Doc. Trust me, we're all worried about them right now. Especially the lone wolf trying to finish his unit's mission. You might want to talk to our brothers in the field hospital here, though, they might know more about whatever awaits your old pal."

She thanked the corporal and excused herself before heading back to her office. Along the way, she overheard various rumors about what had actually happened to the facilities on Phobos and Deimos.

The rumors varied from group to group and person to person, but they had a very similar premise. The most common version of the story had the portals accidentally open up the gates of Hell itself, as supposedly evidenced by the hordes of brown- and pink-skinned creatures who for all intents and purposes were basically demons. Then some of the facilities' security teams were either turned to the demons' side or were zombified by some sort of demonic plague. A good number of the civilian employees and uncompromised security personnel were killed in the initial attacks, which were too strong for the combined strength of the security units and marine detachments to repel. The decision was then made to evacuate all remaining civilians and critical military personnel to Mars. Unsurprisingly, the evacuation went as planned, despite the occasional encounter with demons or compromised security personnel.

 _Thank the UAC's frequent evacuation drills for that._

They were joined at the muster stations by security personnel and marines who got separated from their units and instinctively headed to the evacuation sites to help defend the civilians. The last thing many survivors saw before heading to Mars was the dwindling numbers of marines covering the transports as they lifted off to safety. Some also swore that they saw marines fight the demons hand-to-hand, with a surprisingly even match every time it occurred, even against the tall pink ones with said that some marines actually managed to tear parts off the demons' bodies with their bare hands, and charged into the demon hordes before they were never heard from again.

Some survivors who escaped from Deimos saw marines go back inside the facility to try and find more survivors before the moon simply vanished from sight and sensor. At least one survivor saw that a transport was about to escape from the moon when it vanished, although the roll calls indicated that all evacuation transports from Deimos were accounted for.

Rumors also circulated that civilians who lost friends and loved ones volunteered to stay behind and fight alongside the outnumbered marines and security men for revenge. They also let younger and worse off military men in the transports to Mars, as all the wounded military personnel were already onboard special MEDEVAC transports.

As Chitoge went into her office, she was stopped by a young marine, who to her surprise was the same marine she was operating on earlier.

 _My God, does anybody know how tough these guys actually are? And to think that idiot bean sprout signed up for this job._

"Doc! You forgot this!"

"Oh, thank you very much! Where'd you find it?"

"The medics found this under the table when you left, Doc. Figured out that you're expecting a message from somebody."

"Yeah, I was. So anyway, where's your buddy Jimmy? Is he fine?"

"Toughest fucker I know. Dude basically ripped one of those fuckers' head off and threw it at the other fuckers hitting our position. Anyway, he-"

They were interrupted by the young lance's friend, who was listening nearby.

"Tagal mo naman diyan, Edwin! Nilalandi mo na ba yan si Doktora? Baka Doomguy din yung boypren niya, madale ka pa gaya nung halimaw kanina! (You're taking too long there, Edwin? Are you already flirting with the doctor? Her boyfriend might also be another space marine, you might get killed like the monster from earlier!)"

"Tangina mo, Jimmy! Hindi ako babaero gaya mo! At hindi rin ako napatol sa may boypren na! (Jimmy, you sonofabitch! I'm not a womanizer like you! And besides, I don't flirt with anyone already in a relationship!)"

The lance, now identified as Edwin, turned to the blonde doctor to apologize about his friend's actions.

"Jimmy's just like that, Doc. But deep inside, he's a nice guy. Great family man, too. He's happily married to a girl we were all friends with since childhood, one who's been in love with him for as far as we could remember. Match made in heaven, I gotta say. Anyway, Jimmy's gonna blow a gasket already, Doc. Gotta go. Take care of yourself."

"Edwin, tara na, mapapagalitan pa tayo! Ang tagal mo nam- (Edwin, let's go, we're gonna get chewed out! You're taking so lo-) Oh. Hi, Doc. You must be the one operating on Edwin here earlier. Nice job, he really recovered quickly. If we only had those back home earlier before, we would have gotten somewhere. Lance Corporal Jimmy Matias, Filipino Contingent, back on Earth I'm with the 1st Marine Battalion. And so is this guy, Lance Corporal Edwin Masarate."

"Doctor Chitoge Kirisaki, this facility's head civilian doctor. Nice meeting you all."

"Doc, you Japanese, or at least part-Japanese? Your name sounds the part, but you don't look like it."

"My parents were both half-Japanese, but I left Japan for the States when I was six. Got back to the Home Islands ten years later, and reunited with the love of my life. We've been going out ever since, even when he trained to be a space marine like you, and I returned to the States to study medicine. I reunited with him again when he was sent here with his unit when he socked his CO in the jaw upon ordering them to shoot civilians back on Earth. I had just finished training in special procedures for Martian medical emergencies when his unit arrived."

"Maybe we should talk some more later, Doc. The Filipino Contingent has been gathering the survivors from Phobos and Deimos. We'll be taking our leave now. Take care, and stay strong for your boyfriend on Phobos. He's in everyone's thoughts and prayers right now."

The two Filipino space marines then went to their unit's assembly area inside the hangar. Once they were fully out of her sight, Chitoge went to her table. grabbed a bottle of iced tea, drank a quarter of the bottle's contents, and calmed down.

 _How'd they find out about Raku being the only known survivor of the Marines sent to Phobos? Did the JSDF contingent tell somebody, and they overheard it? Or did some marines overhear the communications between Raku and high command, and spread the word?_

She took another sip to calm herself down before opening her phone, hoping to receive new information regarding the situation on Phobos and Deimos, as well as the reactions from Earth. So far, she only found messages from friends and family back on Earth, as well as news organizations reporting on what they called a "major glitch" in the portals on Phobos and Deimos.

 _MsKosakiOnodera: I heard the news from Maiko-kun and Ruri-chan a few hours ago. Don't worry, Chitoge-chan, we all know Raku-kun has been through worse, and came back in one piece. Raku-kun will be fine. I'm sure of it. Stay strong, Chitoge-chan. Kosaki out._

 _FourEyedAssKicker: Hey, Kirisaki-san! I hope you're fine back there on Mars, because Raku surely isn't gonna be! Just kidding, I know Raku can handle this, he's a badass. I know it! So just relax and take it all in stride! Keep on keeping on!_

 _PrettyLittleLion: Don't even bother with worrying about him. He'll be fine. He's gotten through worse, hasn't he? That's why you should just remain calm and go about your business._

 _MissJaneBond: I knew I should've taken back Rakkun when I had the chance! Look! He's gone off into Phobos to finish his mission by himself! Anyway, the guys here tell me they haven't heard from Rakkun or the other Pioneers. If you really want to prove to me that you are more suitable for Rakkun than I am, here's a tip for you, sister - trust in him and stay strong!_

 _RedEyesBlueDragoness: Mistress! Thank God you're safe there on Mars. The family is still worried about you, however. When will you return to us here on Earth? And as for Raku Ichijou, don't worry about him. As much as I hate his disgusting guts, we both know that he is more than capable of dispatching whatever attacked the Phobos and Deimos facilities. Keep safe up there, Mistress. As much as I hate to say this, Raku Ichijou is in our thoughts and prayers right now.  
_

 _CNNBreakingNews: Martian situation is under control, efforts are being made to re-establish contact with Phobos and Deimos - UAC presser_

 _RTInternational: Space Marines sent to Phobos virtually annihilated, Deimos vanished from all sensors, no Earth reinforcements to be sent to Phobos, "lone survivor" of Space Marine unit on Phobos carrying on with mission by himself - anonymous Space Marine on Mars to RT's Martian team_

 _UnionAerospaceCorporation: Martian operations and personnel are safe and sound. We are currently coordinating with military commanders and the UN to reestablish contact with the facilities on Phobos and Deimos. Injured survivors are being treated with the utmost care. Rest assured, everything is under control.  
_

 _JSDFonMarsENG: No word at this moment on the situation of the Pioneer Company on Phobos, last transmissions say that operations are still ongoing as we speak. Please keep our Pioneers in your thoughts and prayers._

 _KremlinRussiaEN: Our Martian Contingent is on red alert due to the events on Phobos and Deimos. General Petrenko confirms that no Russian casualties were incurred among the evacuees, although some Space Landing Forces troops were injured due to unspecified causes. We will keep you in the loop as more information arrives from Mars. Our thoughts and prayers are with the Japanese Pioneers currently investigating the events on Phobos._

 _All the Space Marines sent to Phobos got wiped out? You're shitting me - Raku and his pals are stronger than you can imagine, you lying assholes._

She kept scrolling down the messages of sympathy and goodwill from the families of the men of Pioneer Company, and stopped once she found the message she was looking for.

 _BeanSproutinManAndAHalf: Something came up. Command says demon-like aliens or something attacked Phobos and Deimos, with Deimos disappearing into space. We'll be up already by the time you read this. We're loaded for bear, we can handle this. Stay strong and keep safe, honey. I love you.  
_

Chitoge immediately texted a response before locking up her office for the meantime and going to sleep.

 _AngelOfLife: Just got out of emergency duty. Will be getting some sleep. Are you alright up there, darling? I've been worrying about you ever since you guys went to Phobos. Just kick some ass and take care of yourself, okay? I love you too._

* * *

 **Back on the Phobos facility...**

I remembered that I still had my grenades with me. I grabbed one from my pack, threw it at the bunch of zombie assholes firing at me, and scrambled for cover.

The fuckers only realized what I threw at them when it was too late.

BOOM!

The crowd of zombies was reduced to a pile of scattered corpses, body parts, and blood. The satisfaction of seeing the dead zombies was dampened, however, by the sight of two partially eaten corpses of space marines who weren't from my unit, but I still considered them brothers in arms. From what I could deduce, the fallen marines were part of a security detachment from the British contingent to Mars.

I then knelt down, said another short prayer to whatever benevolent non-evil deity was listening up above, and went on to search the place for anything I could use. So far, I've only scrounged up some ammo, a few health and armor bonuses, a pair of stimpacks, and the key to the red door downstairs.

Once I was finished with prying ammo off the corpses, I then went outside to check out just what the, well, hell were those shotgun guys guarding.

Not only did I find an armor bonus and a health bonus, I also found a sphere which looked to me like it had some sort of soul inside of it. When I picked it up, I saw a vision of a dude in armor much more advanced than ours firing what appears to be an improved version of the rumored BFG prototypes at a futuristic-looking demon.

Once the demon fell dead, I was surrounded by what appeared to be the guy's comrades, who saluted and congratulated the guy. When the armored dude returned his brothers' greetings, the visions vanished, and I was back in reality.

For some reason, I felt stronger upon picking up the sphere. Besides, the show it provided kicked a lot of ass! Anyway, when I was done imagining what happened before the armored dude fought the futuristic demon, I went to the right flank of the building and found something I didn't expect to see.

A Mach-3 minigun and two boxes of ammo.

The Mach-3 was normally used as a fixed weapon, mounted on vehicles or tripods in defensive positions when it wasn't used as a squad fire support weapon. Sure, it was heavy, it drank bullets like a main battle tank drank fuel, and the recoil was a pain ass, but **boy** was it very fun to fire.

I could only grin as I spooled the minigun up and tested it on the wall behind me. When I was satisfied with the weapon's performance, I could not resist speaking like I was in a cheesy action film.

"Hail to the king, baby!"

When I was done fooling around like a bad action movie hero while no one could see me, I went back inside the nuclear plant and headed to the red door.

I was greeted by a crowd of zombie guys and imps who were only too willing to tear me to burning shreds. Still on my soul sphere-induced high, I dared the bastards to come and get some as I prepared my minigun for firing.

"IMPS? ZOMBIES? YOU THINK YOU CAN GET ME?"

 _Wait, maybe they don't think._

"WELL, I DO! AND I THINK YOU'RE DEAD!"

I finally let the minigun rip, and sure enough, a few zombie guys were eviscerated and decapitated by the hail of bullets I was conjuring out of the minigun.

"DEAD!"

I could feel myself getting stronger with every zombie or imp I brutalize ever since I got here. Is it just me getting a sense of satisfaction from killing those who were responsible for the deaths of civilians and my brothers in arms? Or is it heaven rewarding me for ridding this land of evil?

"DEAD!"

More zombie men and imps attempt to charge and kill me then and there, only to be met by fire from my minigun... And my fists and knife if they were (un)lucky enough to get into my face.

" **DEAD!** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

My mind just went, "Well, fuck it, these are literal demons you're killing, anyway", so I actually went ahead and laughed. I laughed at the futility of their attacks on me. I felt no pain whatsoever as I shrugged off the bullets, fireballs and claws they used to try and put me down for good. I almost felt sorry for the poor suckers.

 **Almost.**

I then turned to the corridor to the right, which led into a room filled with radioactive waste, and had a column in the middle surrounded by a patch of concrete sizeable enough to walk around. I was greeted by the fangs of an imp trying to eat my head off, but luckily, his fangs couldn't penetrate my helmet. His claws, however, managed to slash off a good chunk of the armor on my shoulder.

I grabbed the fucker by the throat, ripped his arm off with my knife, and started to stab him in the head with his own claws until his head had more holes than a noodle strainer. Suddenly, a small red orb came out of his corpse. When I picked it up, my armor shook until it looked quite better than it was when the imp slashed the shoulder part off. I thought that these orbs were small containers of demonic energy which for some reason boosted my armor.

Once I was finished theorizing about the uses of energy from the dead demons, I went inside the pool of radioactive waste, which was thankfully only to my knees. But something in the pool made me slip on the floor and dunk myself into the radioactive waste pool.

 _Now I'm radioactive. That can't be good._

Luckily for me, not only is my armor resistant to radioactive materials, but modern medicine has also found ways to repair damage caused by exposure to radiation as fast as light travels through air. The waste pool was hot though, just as hot as the exhaust of the transport we rode in. And for some reason, the zombie men, shotgun guys and imps were immune to the effects of radioactive material, unless it hit them at twice the speed of sound back on Earth, if not faster.

I got up on the concrete floor around the column to find a medkit and a box of ammo. And a switch, which opened up the wall to the left of the red door to reveal what turned out to be a large, dimly-lit maze, where one would never know whether the next turn would contain a supply of ammo, health, armor, or a zombie guy.

When I went to the entrance, I was greeted by a smaller crowd of zombie men and imps, who didn't waste time and sent bullets and fireballs my way before I could even respond. I could only respond with the one way I always responded to things like this.

"EAT SHIT, HELLSPAWN!"

I threw a grenade into the group and ran for cover. Soon enough, the explosion turned a good part of the bunch into a pile of gibs and corpses, but the survivors kept on firing. I whipped out my assault rifle and dispatched the rest with a single magazine. As per usual, I went to work collecting ammo and supplies, now including the small orbs of demonic energy that came out of the imps.

After that was finished, I immediately went to the corridor to the right, dispatching an imp and a zombie guy blocking my path towards a health bonus, a medkit and some ammo. I then went back out to the red door. I then went back inside the bright part near the door and turned left, sticking to the walls and checking the corners for supplies and zombie men, which were easily dispatched with a shotgun shell to the face. I came upon a panel flanked on both sides by vertical steel beams.

I touched the wall and it instantly raised to reveal a small room containing an ammo backpack. Seeing as I already carry one backpack, I just pilfered the contents and put them inside my own . When I got out of the room, I was greeted by about four zombie guys. I felt a round pierce my shoulder armor and barely graze the shirt underneath as I scrambled to grab my assault rifle and retaliate in kind. I didn't lift my finger off the trigger until either they were dead or the magazine went dry. Just as the last guy fell dead, the rifle jammed.

It turned out that the action was fouled up by the accumulated bits and pieces of guts and bones that got inside since the first encounter back at the hangar. I immediately disassembled the rifle, grabbed a clean rag and some oil from my pack, and removed the sticky burnt red goo surrounding the chamber and the rear end of the barrel. I then put away my cleaning kit, reassembled and reloaded my rifle in time to mow down a zombie guy who came from the dead end in front of the secret room that I never saw.

I then checked it out to find a small cache of supplies and ammo. I then continued to move through the maze as I searched for more supplies and zombies to hunt. I noticed a part of the maze with flickering lights, some supplies, and a pair of imps. I took a right and two left turns to reach my flanking position.

If only that zombie guy hiding in the darkened corner in front of the position was kind enough to just leave me alone, I would've gotten away with it, too. Luckily, he didn't manage to hit me that hard. A burst of rifle fire to the face ensured that.

Unfortunately, when I turned back around, there was already a pair of imps clawing at my armor and helmet. I kicked the pair of morons away from me before sending each one of them a five round burst to the face. I reloaded my rifle, collected the supplies, and left the dumb brothers with a message.

"GO FUCK YOURSELVES!"

And then, something amazing happened.

The wall behind where the armor suit used to be raised up to reveal a stairway just as I raised my middle finger. I couldn't help but laugh as I held my middle finger at the passageway, trying to figure out just exactly what happened.

Once I was done laughing like a kid hearing a dirty joke, I then went to work going up the stairs to find out where it led to. Along the way, there were plenty of armor bonuses, including some in a room hidden along the stairway. When I got to the end of the passageway, I made sure that there were no more surprise assaults on me that were going to happen, so I turned some degrees to the left, and threw a grenade.

Just as the first grenade blew up the barrel and the two zombie guys surrounding the waste pool with the tall pillar in the middle, I saw a window with an imp and another zombieman. I threw another grenade inside and took cover. Once the explosion was confirmed to have killed the monsters, I checked around to find a switch beside one of the dead zombie men. I pressed the switch, and the pillar instantly lowered to reveal...

"Ahhh! Chainsaw! The great communicator!"

I couldn't help but say a line from an old so-bad-it's-good comic book I enjoyed as a little boy as I saw the modified forestry tool lower from atop the pillar. A sense of satisfaction came over me when I held the chainsaw in a combat stance for the first time, a feeling I last felt when I accepted Chitoge's feelings and returned them with a love confession of my own.

 _Oh yeah! Now we're talking!_

I immediately exited the room and went back through the maze again to the stairs I first saw when I opened the red door.

I went up to find a walkway through another pool of radioactive waste. The walkway was littered with health bonuses, and the end of the path had three medkits neatly lined up. At the very end of the walkway was an elevator with a box of shotgun shells lying on it. I also noticed a discolored part of the wall to my left, which raised to reveal a dark passage with a health bonus, which led to a ledge above a dark room with what seemed to be a bunch of shotgun guys, zombie guys and imps lying in ambush with their weapons aimed at the elevator.

What a bunch of stupid idiots, forgetting to watch their flanks and standing around like pieces of dumb shit waiting to be blown up by a grenade. Which ended up happening to them. Morons deserved to be blown up anyway.

I collected the goodies on the ledge I was on before dropping down to the floor, where my armor's impact compensation systems ensured that none of my bones were broken by the impact. Upon landing, I grabbed whatever supplies I could still fit inside my pack before flipping the switch in front of the elevator. It opened up two doorways - the longer one, which had a medkit, and the shorter one, which was the fastest way to the nuke plant exit.

As I approached the exit, I noticed signs of an earlier firefight, with many dead imps, zombie men and shotgun guys. Then I saw the corpse of a marine backed against the wall beside the exit door. I checked his weapons and pack to find that he had absolutely no munitions left on him. Then I noticed the insignia on the fallen marine's helmet and gear. A good part of it was written in Japanese.

This man was a Pioneer, a brother.

Just as I was thinking about who among us stayed behind to cover the guys, I lifted his helmet off, and then the warrior's identity hit me like a brick flying at the speed of sound. This man was no mere Pioneer. He was the head honcho.

Our company commander, Captain Shinji Yukimura, call signed "Big Boss". He used that one because not only was he a big fan of Metal Gear, but he also resembled the main character in that old anime about South Korean commandos with the same call sign in so many ways. Which was why he was loved not only by us Pioneers, but also by the entire battalion, even if he gave the brass headaches trying to clean up his mess whenever he acted like the maverick that he was.

That's why for the first time since getting here on Phobos, I cried.

Last time I cried that hard was when I was just a little boy standing to my daddy's knee watching my brother being lowered into his grave after giving his life for his brothers in arms and the Japanese people in an illegal yet ultimately necessary black operation. Kenji was my hero, you know? He was the guy I aspired to be when I grew up, and, if anyone in my family was to be believed, the guy I eventually grew up to be. But deep inside, I knew that I could never come close into being the jolly. all-loving, motherfucking badass nice guy that everyone around him remembered my older brother.

Then I remembered my brother's last words to me before he went off to his final mission, the mission that changed my family forever.

 _"If you find yourself crying just because a brother in arms died fighting alongside you, keep up the fight. Honor their memory by carrying on with the mission. Doing otherwise will make their sacrifices meaningless. Do you understand me, Raku?"_

 _Yes sir._

I took off my helmet, wiped my tears, and put the helmet back on before taking Big Boss's dog tags from his body. I felt guilty for not being able to save the man who served as one of my older brother figures in the service. I knelt on one knee, said my prayers and tributes for the Captain, stood up and gave him one final salute before taking the memory module from his helmet and putting it inside my pack along with his dog tags. I was gonna tell Big Boss that I was gonna make those who killed him pay, but the bodies and his empty guns showed that he took his killers down with him.

I heard growling and taunting from behind the door. I knew that they were waiting for me. I readied my chainsaw and slashed at the first zombie I saw.

 _For Big Boss, the Pioneers and my fallen brothers._

The chainsaw's buzzing muted the zombies screams as I slashed into his guts and went up to the top of his head. The others were shooting at me with scary grins, but I could see in their bloodshot eyes fear and panic as I slashed another zombie's head off with the chainsaw. The elevator to my left rose to reveal an imp, intent on clawing and gnawing the life out of me. I nonchalantly turned around and dueled with the imp who tried his best to block my saw with his claws, but the chainsaw eventually cut through the claws and sliced the poor fucker cleanly in half. I then turned to the remaining zombies and swung my chainsaw at the closely packed bunch.

Well, what do you know, I actually managed to kill five guys with one chainsaw swing.

I then looked around the room, which was now coated with blood, guts, and shell casings. I also found the remains of other marines from the detachment deployed to Phobos before all hell broke loose. I once again knelt to pray for my fallen brothers' souls and went to work patching myself up with whatever remaining medical supplies I could find nearby. I then went on the elevator and pressed the switch that I saw upon getting to the base of the elevator. It raised the panel it was on to reveal a passage to what the signage on the walls and the ceiling said was the facility's toxic materials refinery.

I once again saw a large number of dead demons, but there was a bit more variety to the fallen legions of hell, as I also managed to find corpses of big pink minotaur-like demons among the sea of familiar zombie, shotgun guy and imp corpses.

Suddenly both my phone and my radio began working again, as I saw a flurry of notification appear on my phone, as well as the voice of the company XO, Captain Yuuji Ikari, call sign "Lightning Man" on the radio. It later turned out that the mazelike room I cleared was also the facility's backup communications control room, as the main command and control center where all inbound and outbound communications go through was taken over by the demons.

"All friendly stations in the area, I repeat, all friendly stations in the area, this is Pikeman Actual, do you read me, over?"

"Pikeman Actual, this is Bean Sprout from Pikeman Three-Three, I read you Lima Charlie, Oscar Mike to the toxin refinery, what is your position, over?"

"Bean Sprout, this is Lightning Man, thank goodness you're alright! We're pinned down at the entrance of the facility's military base by multiple hostiles, company has one zero confirmed Kilo India Alpha, and one niner confirmed Whiskey India Alpha, with one zero in need of immediate MEDEVAC! Where is, repeat, where is Big Boss, over?

I barely held on as I relayed the bad news to the XO and the guys, who would surely not take the news very well.

"Big Boss is dead. I repeat, Big Boss is dead. Multiple gunshot wounds to the chest and torso area, massive blood loss. No round left unspent. Three four to four zero hostiles killed around him, corpse is beside door to nuke plant exit, over."

I could hear some of the guys around the XO crying, having learned that their beloved CO died to cover their advance into the base.

"Bean Sprout, thanks for the sitrep. It's okay to cry, Corporal, everyone here is heartbroken to some degree or another by the news. We're still holding out here, but it would be great if you could bring in some additional firepower, over."

"Wilco, Lightning Man. I'm gonna smash through these suckers to you and the guys, sir. Make sure to save some for me, over."

"Lightning Man copies, Bean Sprout. Good luck and Godspeed. Out."

Once the XO signed off the network, I immediately grabbed my phone and checked out the messages, which were all from friends and family on Earth and Mars, saying that they, along with basically the rest of humanity, were praying for me and the Pioneers' safety and success, as well as asking about what the situation was on Phobos, as some media outlets were saying that we were wiped out here. Whatever transpired here was definitely something that only Command and UAC higher-ups should know, so I replied to all of them with messages of gratitude and reassurances of our safety, even though Big Boss and ten other Pioneers had already fallen from the demonic onslaught so far, though not without taking down a good chunk of the legions of hell with them, if Big Boss was any indication. I also added variations on the following line to tentatively answer questions from Earth on what happened on Phobos and Deimos.

"We're still not sure what hit Phobos and Deimos, but we're packing enough heat to put whatever it is down for good."

The messages from Mars asked me about what the demons looked like, which I replied with "Right now, no more than piles of blood, gore and lead."

And then I saw Chitoge's message.

 _AngelOfLife: Just got out of emergency duty. Will be getting some sleep. Are you alright up there, darling? I've been worrying about you ever since you guys went to Phobos. Just kick some ass and take care of yourself, okay? I love you too._

I quickly texted a reply, sighed, and put away my phone before advancing towards the toxin refinery entrance.

 _BeanSproutinManAndAHalf: I'm fine up here, honey. I also got to kick a lot of hell spawn ass up here. Too bad they took up too much of my time. Time that I could've used to save Big Boss and plenty of my brothers. I've taken a lot of good hits, but they're nothing that the medical supplies up here can't fix. And stop worrying about me. I told you, we can handle this, even with the losses we've taken now. Go back to helping the evacuees once you're done with your beauty rest, you people-fixing gorilla girl. Stay strong. And wait for me down there. I'll keep you posted whenever I can. I love you._

* * *

 **Nuclear Plant**

 **FINISHED**

 **KILLS 100%**

 **ITEMS 100%**

 **SECRETS 100%**

* * *

 **NOW ENTERING**

 **TOXIN REFINERY**

* * *

 **Phew! Took me four days of playing, reading, and rewriting to get this chapter done, especially the Mars and second Phobos portions! Rest assured, dear readers, this will not be a dead fic. This will only be updated irregularly, as it's not exactly easy trying to convert a playthrough into a rough base for a chapter. And also, I don't exactly have the time and money to read up the rest of Nisekoi's chapters to try and find more bits to add to this story. _And_ a** **s per usual, constructive criticisms and comments are welcome, but _please_ , make your reviews longer than "Nice chapter, I liked it" or something similar. At least elaborate on what you like and don't like about the chapter, and how can I improve on my writing overall. This has been Nisekoi: Knee Deep in Death and Evil, and I'm Needle Gunner saying: Value yourself, and soon enough others shall see your value.  
**


	3. E1M3: Toxin Refinery

**Nisekoi belongs to Komi Naoshi, and Doom is property of id Software, Bethesda Softworks and Zenimax Media.**

 **And once again, please make your reviews longer than just simply saying you like or love or hate the chapter. Elaborate on what you liked or hated and on how I can improve further. That's all.**

 **Edit: Fixed some errors that slipped past and added more visions from the Soul Spheres.**

* * *

"Oh my God, we're gonna die, we're gonna die, WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"YOU ARE INDEED GOING TO DIE IF ALL YOU DO THERE IS JUST DUCK AND CRY! ARE YOU A BABY, PRIVATE? OR ARE YOU A PIONEER?! IF YOU SAY YOU'RE ONE OF US, THEN QUIT YOUR FUCKING WHINING AND START BLASTING THESE FUCKERS BACK TO HELL!"

The scared young private went back to his pals' side, readied his rifle and fired upon the floating pair of eyes coming towards his comrades. These floating eye things were actually invisible versions of those pink demons which gnawed at any living thing they came upon. These bastards were exceptionally tough, being able to tank either two magazines from a UAC-30 aimed at the head or eight shells of buckshot at point-blank range before dying. Miniguns, plasma weaponry, and explosives were a different story, however.

"Squad, focus your fire on those pink guys' heads! You guys over there shoot the floating eyes dead on!"

"No, wait, give 'em one to each eye and three in between 'em! Stop wasting ammo!"

The private then saw the pink demon uncloak itself as it gorged on the guy beside him. He froze in horror as the demon ate his buddy alive, seemingly able to shrug off the barrage he was taking.

Suddenly, the demon set his sights on the young man who was frozen in shock beside him. Unfortunately for the hellish creature, the marine regained his composure and kicked the demon square in the crotch, stunning him in pain as he unloaded on the helpless hellspawn until his weapon ran dry. Just as the demon recovered from the pain, the marine landed a hard right to the creature's jaw before slicing the stunned monster's head off with his combat knife.

The marine then went back into shock as he fell to his knees and stared at the carnage unfolding before his eyes while the demon he decapitated keeled over.

It took a kick to the back of his head by Lightning Man for him to stop his folly and go back to shooting at the demons alongside his comrades.

 _"I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die..."_

 _"Man, I wonder what would happen if these guys were under my command back in Vladivostok..."_

* * *

 **E1M3: Toxin Refinery**

 **Now Playing: Dark Halls**

* * *

The door opened to reveal an abandoned decontamination room filled with broken radiation shielding suits, assorted dead zombies and imps, discarded magazines and bullet casings, a stimpack, some ammo, and the corpse of a space marine whose insignia indicated his being a member of a detachment from the British contingent. This one had the back of his head blown off by gunfire, but the multiple deep slashes and burns on the man's body made it impossible to determine the fatal blow.

As per usual, I knelt down and prayed for the warrior's soul, as well as his family back on Earth, and collected whatever ammo I could still fit inside my pack.

I could hear the deeper and louder grunts and roars of what sounded like the big pink demons behind the door. I could also hear the usual taunts and screams of zombie guys and imps not too far from where I was. I knew that I would be in for a fight once I step past the door and engaged the monsters awaiting me.

I just sighed, readied myself and opened the door.

All hell broke loose.

Floating pairs of eyes rushed my position, with translucent horned pink demons appearing around the glowing eyes every time they gnaw at my limbs or armor. Meanwhile, a good number of zombies and imps went in and sent a barrage of rifle rounds, buckshot and fireballs heading my way. I could feel some of them impact my armor as the invisible and visible pink demons gnawed at me, trying to eat me and my armor alive. I kept kicking every damn demon I could see in the crotch as I scrambled to rev up my chainsaw and start hacking away at the crowd of monsters that was surely going to overwhelm me. I could feel the sharp teeth inch closer and closer to my skin as they chewed through my armor.

Then I noticed that less and less projectiles and jaws were attacking me. I then looked on to find that the monsters have started to fight each other. It was a jumbled mess of the dead and dying that I eventually entered once I was finished sawing off the heads of the demons who stayed behind to eat me alive.

Zombie men, shotgun guys and imps took turns attacking the pink demons and their invisible brethren before turning their guns on each other. It was a pretty hilarious sight seeing these scary hell monsters trying to kill you one moment then turn on each other the next. I was glad that they couldn't hear me laughing at them while they went at each other like a bunch of morons. Eventually the zombie men and imps were eaten by the pink demons, while the last shotgun guy kept firing at the horde of demons trying to eat him.

I then decided to finish these scary buffoons by getting to the right of the congregation of pink demons, revving up my minigun and letting it rip and tear through the remaining hellspawn.

The pink demons never saw it coming. They were torn apart at the torso, with their limbs coming off before their heads. It was very satisfying, to say the least, seeing as these things have eaten civilians and military personnel. The shotgun guy, interestingly, was killed by the flying shards of bone from the dying pink demons.

I then saw the same spheres of demonic energy that pop up occasionally when an imp dies appear slightly above the corpses of the demons. I grabbed them along with whatever supplies I could pick up, being careful not to slip and fall into the pool of radioactive material in the middle of the room. When I looked into the pool, I could see the melted and irradiated remains of civilian employees and base security, with some showing signs that point to being eaten by the pink demons and their stealthy cousins as the cause of death.

The door on the right side of the walkway needed a blue key which was somewhere inside the refinery. So naturally, this idiot bean sprout had to go to the door on the left and fall victim to whatever laid beyond that door.

Which was another gang of zombies and imps. This time, however, I was prepared.

So I grabbed a grenade, pulled the pin, threw it at the bunch of asses, and ran like hell back to the entrance.

BOOM!

Sure enough, when I came back, there was a big pile of guts, blood and discarded equipment on the floor, adding to the health bonuses already scattered there. Apparently, I also detonated a barrel of radioactive waste, as there were two scorch marks indicating two explosions. I had little time to relish in the destruction, however, as more imps and shotgun guys came for me from the raised walkway to the right side of the room.

I whipped out my assault rifle and started destroying shotgun guy and imp heads as if they were watermelons at a shooting range. When I moved forward, I was greeted by fireballs from the imps congregated to my left. I switched to my shotgun and started sending buckshot flying towards the dummies as I tried to dodge their fireballs, jaws and claws while I kept pushing inside. I also managed to nail the shotgun guy in front of what appeared to be some sort of switch on a panel. Once I finished off the imps in the room, I then went up to the light armor suit to pick it up, only for the floor it was on to reveal itself as an elevator with a sizeable cache of supplies on top. I then went back down to check the place out.

The left side window in the entrance area of the room had another soul sphere on a tall pillar in a dark room. The right side window was obviously overlooking the part I just came out of. I then went to the walkway on the far right side to find two health bonuses and a step which led to a hidden window overlooking a room full of zombies, along with a pair of barrels. Sensing my opportunity, I threw a grenade into the room and opened the door that laid ahead... Which was also full of zombies and imps. I threw another grenade and ran for cover. I opened it again and unloaded my shotgun into whatever hell creature or zombie that survived the grenade blast and shrapnel.

I then pressed on to find a donut-ish walkway surrounded by zombie men, shotgun guys, imps, and a handful of pink demons.

I wasted no time dispatching the zombies and imps as I readied my minigun to rip and tear apart the pink demons who were approaching fast.

"OH YEAH! YEAH!"

I also ensured that the imp overlooking the walkway was taken out as I carefully walked to the other side of the pool of radioactive material, where some supplies were ripe for the picking, but I had to ensure that there were no monsters to ruin my collecting time.

So I threw a grenade at the opening to the left past the computers and blasted the shotgun guy to the right once the grenade had detonated. I then collected whatever I could before heading into the corridor to the left which entered into the room with the key to the blue door back in the starting walkway. I was met by two zombie guys, which were immediately dispatched by two rounds to the face each.

Upon picking up the key however, the lights went out, and the wall to the key's southeast lifted up to reveal a quartet of imps, who were only too happy to fry my bean sprout ass and slash my head off. They could only do so much as my minigun roared to life, sending bullets toward poor John, Paul, George and Ringo.

"DANCE! DANCE, BONEDADDY!"

I let go of the minigun's trigger once the Beatles were done singing their swan song, which in all honesty, wasn't that bad, but wasn't album-worthy, either. I then grabbed whatever I could still fit inside my almost-full backpack, before going back through the donutlike walkway to the walkway near the refinery entrance. Just as I crossed the walkway...

"Ran ran ran ran ran ran..."

My phone rang, indicating a call.

The song that served as my ring tone was one recorded by Chitoge, Mari( **ka Tachibana, who for some reason has recovered from her illness and is now a spy - Auth.** ), Kosaki-chan ( **Onodera, who's now a popular voice actress and idol singer, a la Kana Hanazawa, her VA - Auth.** ) and Tsugumi ( **Seishirou-chan, who's now a private military contractor working for the Beehive Security and Defense Services Inc., the Kirisakis' family business - Auth.** ) when they were forced to enter an idol group contest. Kosaki-chan was the only active performer among them, as she was already a popular singing idol even during our days in middle school, but the other three girls were surprisingly good singers and dancers themselves. Eventually, they formed an idol group called the "Four Seasons", recorded an entire series of successful albums, toured Japan and the world every summer vacation, and went head-to-head with the country's best school idol groups, eventually coming out on top after a close fight with Muse, who used the micro sign as a logo, and were formed just to keep their school from closing. Last I heard, their school was still up and running. Our school's group then formed around Kosaki-chan's sister Haru-chan (who was now also an idol singer and voice actress like Kosaki-chan, by the way - Raku) and her friends when we graduated.

Anyway, I reached for my phone and answered the call. The voice on the other line was a very relieving one.

"You've just reached Lance Corporal Raku Ichijou, Pioneer Company, currently operating on Phobos Base. Identity and intent, please."

"It's me, darling! I received you message a few minutes ago, so I thought I'd call back and check on you! How are you doing?! Are you alright?! Are you hurt?! Is everything okay?! How are the Pioneers?"

Before I could answer, I sputtered out so many "ch" sounds I might as well be imitating an old school Huey helicopter. The only thing missing was a loudspeaker playing "Ride of the Valkyries" or "Fortunate Son."

"Ra-Raku?! What's wrong?! Are you under fire?!"

"Chitoge! Sorry for that. I just froze trying to respond. Haven't actually heard from you in a while. Everything's under control right now, but the company is pinned down at the entrance to the facility's military base where the detachments and security teams are headquartered. I told you before, there's nothing here that the medkits scattered all over the place can't fix. If there was, I wouldn't be talking to you right now. Now, how are you doing down there? What's the situation on Mars? Earth?"

"Oh, I just woke up when I received your message. I'm fine, it's just that I'm, you know, always worried about you. So is everyone here and back on Earth. They're still trying to make sense of what happened up there, and the units who got out are currently reorganizing. I heard from the others that the administration is already talking to the brass and the UN about a possible mission to pick you guys up there along with whoever survived the initial attack who hasn't been evacuated yet. However, they also said that there was a fear of the rumored demonic attackers managing to use the ships to launch an invasion of Earth and Mars. As if the demons haven't managed to just use the portals to attack Earth... Change of subject."

I wasn't prepared for what she accused me of.

"HAVE YOU BEEN CHEATING ON ME WITH ZOMBIE WOMEN? POOR SURVIVORS YOU'VE HOODWINKED TO FULFILL YOUR STUPID PERVERSIONS? CUTE DEMON GIRLS? HUH? ANSWER ME, YOU DISGUSTING PERVERTED IDIOT BEAN SPROUT! YEAH! I KNOW YOU, YOU NEVER PASS UP AN OPPORTUNITY TO GET SOME WHILE I'M AWAY! NOW ANSWER ME! HAVE YOU BEEN GETTING ANY WITH SOMEONE OTHER THAN ME?"

 _Well, that came outta nowhere. And here we go again..._

"Are you fucking kidding me? Are you actually thinking that I'd tap those zombie-demon-whatever things that hit the base? Do you actually think that I'd take advantage of the people I'm supposed to help? You're one sick people-fixing gorilla, ma'am."

"JUST ANSWER ME, BEAN SPROUT! HAVE YOU BEEN CHEATING ON ME WITH SOMETHING DISGUSTING UP THERE?!"

"Nope, nope, nope. Too busy annihilating the legions of hell to tap anybody but you. There. Happy? If you want, I'll send you some photos I took with my helmet cam. Ya dig?"

The back and forth went on for a while when suddenly, the Ex-O's voice came on the radio.

"Bean Sprout, this is Lightning Man, where the hell are you? We're taking further casualties, two more dead and four more badly wounded! Recommend you double your ass back here, over!"

"Wha-what was that? Who is it? Darling, who is it?"

"Copy that, Lightning Man, I'm Oscar Mike! Be advised, heavy resistance will delay my arrival! Hang tight, over!"

"Roger! You'd better come here fast, because they just keep on coming! We'll keep you posted until your arrival! Good luck, over!"

"Bean Sprout copies. Out."

"So, who was that, darling?"

"That was our Company Ex-O, Chitoge. He's had his hands full since Big Boss died while he was covering their advance. We've lost two more guys since our last radio contact. Gotta go now, can't keep my brothers waiting for too damn long. Take care down there and keep me posted when you can, okay? I love you."

"Okay. Just come back to us down here alive and I'll be really fine. I love you too."

I then put my phone back into my pack and readied my trusty UAC-30. I went back to the starting walkway overlooking the pool of radioactive material and went to the right side, before opening the door, with my rifle at the ready.

I was immediately greeted by another crowd of zombie men, shotgun guys and imps, which wasted no time in trying to tear me to shreds. I immediately started blasting heads off the crowd with my rifle as the crowd got larger and larger thanks to the bunch of zombies and imps awaiting me deeper inside the room.

Soon enough I switched to the minigun and went to rip and tear the hellspawn into pieces. As the crowd of zombies and imps gave way to a pack of pink demons, I quipped another line from that hilariously bad comic book I enjoyed as a young boy, a line that for some reason made Chitoge cry when she heard it. To this very day.

"Dig the prowess, the capacity for violence!"

The last pink demon eventually fell, and I immediately went to work stealing ammo and energy from hell's forces yet again. The floor was once more littered with corpses, guts, discarded weaponry, and casings once I was done. Some of the stuff I collected actually fell first into the pool of radioactive material in the middle of the room before I managed to get them. Good thing they were still in good condition even after being exposed to radioactive material. The two passageways in the room led to the same place, which was a large room with pillars and a walkway to the exit door which rose up when I walked to the first step. I then saw that the exit door went to the facility's command center. I collected more stuff from the place before activating the switch. Just as I was to activate the switch...

"Bean Sprout, this is Lightning Man, do you read me, over?"

"I read you Lima Charlie, Lightning Man, is something wrong, over?"

"Bean Sprout, be advised! Our maps of the facility indicate that the exit you are going through does not, I repeat, does not lead to the military base! The exit to the military base is activated by a series of hidden switches somewhere in your vicinity! I don't have much time to give details, but it has something to do with the switch in the room to the left of the passageway inside the room which is situated to the left side of the walkway north of the refinery entrance! Hurry up, our ammo supply's about to hit the half-empty mark! We've also been taking a lot of close calls since my last call! Don't let your brothers down, Corporal! We're counting on you! Lightning Man out!"

I immediately exited the room and went back to the walkway. I then made my way to the left side room and went into the room with the switch and opened it.

Sure enough I heard the wall above rise, and went back up to check out the passageway.

I was greeted by some imps, four pink demons, two invisible demons and a squad of shotgun guys once I peeked through the passageway, which led into a computer room with wall panels that looked like someone can jump on them. I wasted no time in sending burst after burst into the crowd of hellspawn, going back into cover to reload. Once in a while a pink demon came to eat my ass, but I just shoved my rifle inside its throat and let loose, killing the bastard faster than when I shot it in the face. Then the fireballs stopped coming, and the demons stopped coming. The idiots were once again busy fighting each other. I sneakily made my way through the multiple monster melee and went to the back of the computer array to find a passage with some stimpacks, ammo and a yellow key. Upon collecting the yellow key, I was set upon by a bloodied translucent demon, who turned out to be the last demon standing when the melee ended. I kicked the bastard in the crotch, knocked him down, shoved my shotgun in his mouth and pulled the trigger before flipping the bird at his corpse.

I then jumped onto the panel behind the computer array's right side opening. The panel raised up to reveal a short passage into a room full imps surrounded by a river of radioactive material. I immediately put my shotgun to use and liquefied the fuckers' heads with buckshot. Once I was done, I checked around the room to find some ammo, a handful of health and armor bonuses, a light armor suit, and a surprising godsend.

A guided rocket launcher.

The rocket launcher was quite similar to the handheld anti-armor weapons of old, except for the fact that it had a six round drum mag to its right side. Normally these would be used against hostile armor and aircraft, the latter especially with the guidance laser activated. This fine example right here would see use against the legions of hell.

I smiled as I held the rocket launcher and thought of the possibilities. I then followed the slime river to find a backpack and a switch with a weirdly-colored wall near it. I pilfered whatever contents the backpack held that could still fit inside mine, flipped the switch and pressed the weird wall, which revealed a passage filled with health and armor bonuses, a pair of medkits, a minigun and two boxes of ammo. I picked up everything I could, strapped the extra minigun to my backpack and went to the pair of medkits, which were actually sitting on an elevator. I then touched the wall in front of me, and it raised up to reveal that it led to the top of the elevator in the room from earlier.

I went down the elevator and headed back to the room with the computer array. I then jumped onto the panel to the left of the computer array. Sure enough, it raised to reveal a staircase going down to a dark room, with a pillar and some health and armor bonuses.

Which was guarded by a trio of imps. I wasted no time in dispatching the Three Stooges as they tried to burn and scratch me to death. Once they were disposed of, I grabbed the red orbs that sprang up along with the health and armor bonuses. The window above indicated that this was the room with the soul sphere earlier. Upon reaching the pillar, I noticed a switch to its side. I flipped it, and it lowered to bring the soul sphere to my level. Upon grabbing the sphere, I was treated to another spectacular sight.

The same happened as with the first time I picked up one of these things, except the show was different. It showed that I've been seeing through the eyes of one of the comrades of the armored warrior from the first show. I saw the other armored warriors rip apart different-looking demons and imps with some sort of highly-advanced weaponry, including laser swords, plasma guns, grenades that I swore looked like mini-nukes, quasi-computerized assault rifles chambered in .50 caliber, and when they ran out, the armored warriors, including the green one, started to destroy the demon horde with their bare hands. Then, just as the warrior I was looking through destroyed an imp with his hands by punching his chest and ripping his spine out, the show ended.

I then went back out of the room and headed for the walkway north of the refinery entrance. I noticed that a walkway was now in the middle of the pool of radioactive material. Ignoring it for now, I headed back into the blue door and went to the differently-textured wall near the right side entrance into the exit room.

It opened up to reveal a room with a stairway to its right side which led up to another set of stairs, which in turn led to a yellow door, which then opened up to a room with a lot of stuff, including some health and armor bonuses, another soul sphere, a heavy armor suit, and a marine they tied up, presumably for sacrifice.

The path was littered with stimpacks, ammo, medkits, another chainsaw which I strapped to the backpack, two squads of imps which I dispatched with my shotgun, and some more health and armor bonuses.

The courtyard outside the room with the captured marine was filled with shotgun guys and imps. Two grenades and infighting took care of everybody.

The soul sphere show this time was that of the green armored warrior fighting a giant demon taller than any building back on Earth. They traded blows, fireballs, laser sword slashes and stabs, before the warrior slashed the giant demon in the chest and it keeled over. It ended once I saw the demon's corpse land on Hell's soil.

"Hey, buddy, are you alright? What's your name? Rank? Unit? What happened to your buddies?"

I asked the marine as I freed him from his restraints and gave him his weapons, which were stashed nearby. I then noticed his insignia and nametape, which were also written in Japanese. Just as I realized who the marine was, he awoke and asked me in a voice I clearly recognized.

"Ra-Raku? Is that you? Where's Sergeant Kashiwagi? Where are the others? Where's your unit?"

"K-k-k-Kyousuke? You're alive! Bad news, my company's trapped at the entrance to the facility's military base, and I have no fucking idea where Sergeant Jack Wagon and the others are! Dude, how'd they get you?"

Lance Corporal Kyousuke Miyanagi was one of the guys Shuu and I ran with from high school through basic and space ops training, and managed to stay together while we were on Earth. Well, until Shuu lost his leg in a combat patrol and had to stay on Earth while we went to Mars. Kyousuke was sent with some of our other pals to serve as the security detachment to Phobos. Who until now remained uncontacted by the Pioneers or Command.

"That's another story for later, bro! We need to get outta here ASAP! I can't stand these demon shits anymore!"

"Same here, man, but I gotta go help the Pioneers out - they're pinned down near the entrance to this shithole's military base!

"Well, whaddaya waiting for, hot shot? Let's go! Take point, I'll cover your six!"

"Just don't shoot me in the head like last time, okay?"

"Man, fuck you!"

We moved back to the area near the entrance and went through the walkway in the middle of the nuke pool. Upon reaching the end, the wall lifted up to reveal a passage ending in a room filled with corpses and discarded weapons, the room the window in the room to the left of the walkway was overlooking. The walls to the back then raised to reveal a passage filled with health bonuses.

We'd have an easy way through, too, but the squad of imps and the pink demon accompanying them made the job tough.

"Shit, Raku, shit! Pull back, there's a lot of 'em! I'll cover you!"

Kyousuke let his UAC-30 rip, sending single shots flying toward the imps covering the pink demon charging towards me. I sent a burst into the fool's eyes before whipping out my main chainsaw and slashing the bastard's head off.

"Whoa, Raku, been chopping trees lately? Haven't seen chainsaws used like that."

"It was already modified when I got it, man. This won't be good for trees, I tell ya."

He then motioned for me to cover him as he took point and searched the place. I heard his rifle let a burst loose, before shouting that it was all clear, just a zombified scientist trying to axe him to death.

As I ran to him, the radio came to life again.

"Bean Sprout, this is Lightning Man, do you read me, over?"

"Lightning Man, this is Bean Sprout, I read you Lima Charlie, go ahead, over."

"Be advised, enemy forces have ceased attacks for the moment, perhaps they're regrouping for a final push on us. My troop tracker indicates that there's another marine with you. Requesting his identity and affiliation, over."

I then passed the radio to Kyousuke, mentioning that Ex-O wants to talk to him.

"Lightning Man, this is Red Arrow, AKA Lance Corporal Kyousuke Miyanagi, Second Squad, First Platoon, Phobos Detachment, JSDF Contingent, what are my orders, over?"

"Red Arrow, this is Lightning Man, you are being ordered to join with Pioneer Company until further notice, over."

"Red Arrow copies. We're Oscar Mike, pleasure to fight by your side. Hang tight. Passing radio back to Bean Sprout, over."

I then reported to the Ex-O about how I found Kyousuke and how there may be more marines awaiting rescue. He then said that they've also managed to rescue some guys from our detachment, who said that the other units also went back in to try and save civilians left behind during the evacuation. He also stressed that we should get to the base entrance ASAP before ending the call.

"So, what'd he say?"

"He says that we need to get there fast. Now help a brother out here and carry these for me."

I then handed him the extra chainsaw and minigun from my backpack.

"Man, I've always wanted one of these. Anyway, let's check for more stuff we can use here and help the Pioneers out."

We split everything we found, and as we went to the exit leading to the military base, I heard an elevator go down and rise from behind me, and Kyousuke was nowhere to be found. Then, the elevator came back down, and he was there, holding a box of rockets.

"Yo, found this at the top of the elevator. Thought you might need it. Thank me later."

I smiled and fistbumped him as I put the rockets into my backpack and flipped the switch, which revealed the passage to the military base. The passage was filled with dead zombies, imps and demons, broken down weaponry, discarded magazines and energy cells from various weapons, bullet and shell casings, guts, blood and bullet holes. As we went closer to the entrance of the base, I managed to meet up with my squad, less the rookie PFC Ryuuji Hasegawa, who lost an arm and a leg and required immediate MEDEVAC.

"Guys! It's Ichijou, and he's brought along Miyanagi from the Phobos detachment!"

"Yo! Raku! Kyousuke!"

"Yuki! Tetsuya! Makoto! Koji! Marco! Glad you guys are alright! Where are the others?"

"Come with us! Everyone's been waiting for you!"

As we went to the entrance, I saw that a lot of the guys had also been badly injured, with missing limbs, nasty wounds and burns, along with the others. Beside them were the bodies of those who fell at the entrance. I looked at them, knelt and prayed for their souls. Once I was done, I sat down beside my platoon leader and reported to him the entirety of what I experienced from the moment I entered the hangar to the moment I discovered Kyousuke. I then went around and tried to get some rest, but the Ex-O sent for me. Kyousuke and our other friends were also told to come along.

As we went through the surprisingly wide corridor, I saw that some of the guys were sleeping, obviously tired from hours of non-stop demon slaying, while some tried to start conversations about different topics, only to come back to the discussion of the current situation. The wounded were chatting with the medics about anything and everything under the sun, with a few of the guys joining in. I could also see at least one Pioneer burying his face into his phone, savoring the messages from Mars and Earth that he could. I could also hear weeping, especially from the younger Pioneers who had just seen their first dead buddy and had just killed their first enemy. Big Boss's death was also on everyone's mind. The guys tried playing music to lighten up the atmosphere, but with so many different interests and genres in play, the result was a jumbled and confusing mess.

Suddenly, the Ex-O ordered us to get some rest, as our sensors indicated that the demons were still in the initial stages of preparing for an assault. We took position near the entrance, and got down for what turned out to be a good night's sleep back on Earth.

As I drifted to sleep, I thought about what the people back on Mars and Earth would say when we came back.

* * *

 **Toxin Refinery**

 **FINISHED**

 **KILLS 100%**

 **ITEMS 100%**

 **SECRETS 100%**

* * *

 **NOW ENTERING**

 **MILITARY BASE**

 **SAVE?**

* * *

 **Man, did that take long to write. I also think that I need help with writing the interactions between Raku and the other space marines, hell, even his interactions with Chitoge need some work, I guess. Anyway,** **a** **s per usual, constructive criticisms and comments are welcome, but _please_ , _please_ , _please_ , make your reviews longer than "Nice chapter, I liked it" or something similar. At least elaborate on what you like and don't like about the chapter, and how can I improve on my writing overall. This has been Nisekoi: Knee Deep in Death and Evil, and I'm Needle Gunner saying: Love may hurt, it can never hurt the way a hit from an A-10 Thunderbolt II's main gun can.  
**


	4. E1M9: Military Base

**Nisekoi belongs to Komi Naoshi, and Doom is property of id Software, Bethesda Softworks and Zenimax Media. The OCs are my property, of course.  
**

 **For some reasons no one comments about the references I've made so far - maybe because people don't get them.**

 ** _And once again_** **, please make your reviews longer than just simply saying you like or love or hate the chapter. Elaborate on what you liked or hated and on how I can improve further. That's all.**

 **Note: As I have said before, I (unfortunately) haven't gotten to play the Doom reboot, so all that follows with regards to the Doom Slayer, his mission and his dimension is a mix of my own stuff and what I've been able to gather on the net. And yes, he will meet Raku sometime during the latter's mission.  
**

* * *

 _"_ _In the first age, in the first battle, when the shadows first lengthened, one stood. Burned by the embers of Armageddon, his soul blistered by the fires of Hell and tainted beyond ascension, he chose the path of perpetual torment. In his ravenous hatred he found no peace; and with boiling blood he scoured the Umbral Plains seeking vengeance against the dark lords who had wronged him. He wore the crown of the Night Sentinels, and those that tasted the bite of his sword named him..._ the Doom Slayer. _"_ **  
**

-UAC REPORT FILE H8UM66S/Slayer Testament I

 _"You've won, it's over. You stopped the invasion and closed the portal, but it's come at a price - Argent. VEGA. This entire operation. You see, I've watched you work, come to understand your motivation. You think the only way is to kill them all - leave nothing behind - and you may be right. But we can't just shut it all down. Without Argent Energy it will be worse. I don't expect you to agree. But with this, we can continue our work. **I am not the villain in this story. I do what I do because there is no choice.** Our time is up. I can't kill you, but I won't have you standing in our way. Until we see each other again."_

The warrior reminisced the cyborg's parting words before reactivating the Crucible and using his tether to send him into the unknown.

Or at least he was supposed to be sent into the unknown. Instead he was sent into some sort of facility with somewhat less advanced computer systems littering the walls. Boxes of God knows what were all over the place. Upon closer inspection, he saw a logo indicating that the box and its contents belonged to the Union Aerospace Corporation.

He absolutely had no idea what to do or where to go. Seeing no other option, he used his suit's helmet display to meet up with an old friend.

Once all the necessary procedures were finished, the warrior had the rebooted AI scan the place to find out just where the fuck he was. He walked around while he was waiting for VEGA to finish analyzing the place. Then, just as he stumbled upon a scene of death and destruction...

"TRRRRK-TIK! Analysis complete. The intelligence that I have gathered suggests that we have gone not just into an alternate dimension, but also back in time. The different UAC logos are good examples of this."

The AI then informed the armored warrior through his helmet's display that he was on one of Mars' moons, Phobos. As he walked through the facility, he saw the signs of yet another invasion from hell, but this time, resistance was stiffer than he expected. Not only were there bodies of civilian employees, security units and space marines littered all over the place, he could also see a lot of corpses of imps and demons who looked quite different from the ones he had faced before. He took a closer look at one of the fallen demons and saw that it had its head bashed in with a blunt object, probably a rifle butt. Other demons and imp had tell-tale signs of being stabbed or sliced to death by some sort of knife, be they held by hand or mounted onto rifle barrels to serve as bayonets, as some marine corpses were still holding knives, pistols and rifles with bayonets attached when he saw them.

"I have managed to interface with the facility's systems. From what I've gathered, a portal experiment gone wrong sent the demons not only here, but also to Deimos, which is currently missing from its supposed location around the Martian orbit. Heavy civilian and military casualties were incurred, and a good number of facility personnel were turned by the demons to their side. However, resistance was stiff, and all the remaining civilians were successfully evacuated and are now recuperating on Mars, along with some military personnel who managed to accompany the civilians all the way to the transports. I also found footage of marines and security personnel charging back inside the facility to try and save anyone they missed."

A sigh of relief escaped the warrior upon hearing the news. Up until this point, he was feeling nothing but pure rage upon seeing the price of playing around with technology that may lead to an attack from Hell. They clearly haven't gotten the memo about being careful not to open a portal to Hell or some other hostile dimension. Just as the dimension he left behind hasn't learned from the fall of Argent D'Nur and his brethren in the Night Sentinels. Even though Dr. Samuel Hayden could've pulled it off without a hitch had Olivia Pierce not been corrupted by the slaves of doom. But it didn't matter, they played stupid games with the power of hell and won stupid prizes. And it got so bad that Dr. Hayden had to unleash him upon his old enemies to stop their assault - and set back the facility's work by a long shot in the process. The only good the warrior ever got out of it was that he managed to stop the invasion and counterattacked Hell itself, back up VEGA before terminating him, and somehow convince Dr. Hayden that what the warrior was doing was the right thing to do. Yet Dr. Hayden remained adamant with using Argent Energy - forged from the Hell-infested remnant of his home, his brothers, his family, his spawn - to continue powering humanity's comeback.

For all his anger about using Hell's resources for the so-called greater good, he couldn't bring himself to see the cyborg scientist as a villain. If VEGA and Hayden were indeed correct, Earth's resources have long been depleted from centuries of warfare, waste and reconstruction. The planet's energy situation was so bad that even wind, solar and hydroelectric were out of the question. The only available energy source left was, well, you guessed it - Argent Energy. The discovery made miracles on Earth, with the dying blue planet seemingly coming back to life, thanks to the power from the remnants of a Hell-conquered world and its residents. And it was all thanks to Samuel Hayden.

He only wished that he'd at least let him wield the Crucible and turn it on the slaves of doom once more before going back to use it in trying to fix the collateral damage he caused instead of just prying it off his hands once he had blown up the Spider Mastermind and stopped the hellish assault.

And, as mentioned before, it would've worked too, had the demons foresaw that corrupting Olivia Pierce would initiate a series of events that would awaken their worst nightmare, their greatest fear, their fiercest foe, the one they check their under their beds for before their sleep, the one they despise the most.

Him.

The Hell Walker. The Unchained Predator. The scourge of Hell.

 **The Doom Slayer.** *cue At Doom's Gate remix from Doom 2016*

Looking back at the corpses of the fallen marines, the warrior could not help but admire the courage of those who fell trying to stop Hell from absorbing another world once again. As he moved through the hallway, he could hear gunfire and explosions somewhere distant in the building. Before he could even think about what they meant, VEGA immediately gave an answer.

"The security cameras recorded footage of a company-sized force of space marines from Mars pushing through the facility. I noticed that some of the inscriptions on their armor were in some sort of Asian script, which my analysis makes out to be Japanese. Simply put, the space marines sent to Phobos from Mars were from the Japanese contingent there. They've already suffered heavy casualties, and are currently pinned down inside this facility's military base. I will inform you of new developments on the situation once I get a hold of any communication signal coming from the Japanese space marines."

The warrior just went on and looked for a way out of this mess, seeing more and more dead bodies, scattered guts and blood, shell casings, and broken down weaponry as he reached the hangar door. Just as he was opening the door, his communications systems opened up to transmit a message, coming from a robotic voice he knew all too well.

Hayden.

"You may be wondering why I sent you here instead of some interdimensional holding room, but I'm sure you've already seen why I used your tether to bring you here. You need to ensure that whatever Hell is doing here won't make you push our research here further back trying to stop them. I'm sure you still have your impressive... _tool set_ with you to finish this task. I'll keep in contact with you throughout this one."

Sighing, the warrior readied his trusty super shotgun as he moved through the hangar. He could see that the layout of the place looked oddly familiar, yet something about it felt quite different. He quickly ditched that thought as he combed the place looking for demons and survivors that whoever or whatever went through here missed during their assault on this facility.

* * *

 **E1M9 - Military Base**

 **Now Playing: Hiding the Secrets**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of Pioneers moving back and forth across the corridor leading to the military base. Kyousuke and the gang motioned for me to follow them to where everyone, including the wounded, was gathered around the Ex-O.

He was consulting with the officers and NCOs about how will we proceed with the mission while at the same time getting back to the hangar and using the transport we came in to bring the wounded back to Mars. For what seemed like days, command debated on force composition, possibility of demonic counterattacks, radio contact and the condition of the transport itself. Eventually, company command came up with a compromise: Second Platoon, escorted by their attached weapons teams and some other marines from our detachment that they've rescued, would take the dead and badly wounded to the transport and send the rescued marines with the platoon's entire complement of corpsmen with them back to Mars before linking back up with the company, while the rest of us would carry on with the mission and break through the base. Radio updates would be every five minutes until Second Platoon successfully linked back up with us.

Fortunately for us, not only was every Pioneer trained in administering first aid, we were also regularly drilled by our medical officers and corpsmen on how to perform critical surgeries should more shit hit the fan. The fact that the medkits we've been finding all over the place had enough of what we needed to perform the most common battlefield surgeries also helped.

"Um, Sir, where would I go?"

"You'll be attached to Three, Corporal Miyanagi. I heard that you have friends there."

Had we all not worn helmets that moment, I could've seen how wide the grins on Kyousuke and the gang's faces were. Once company command was finished debating like a bunch of fat shut-in otakus at an Internet forum, all hell broke loose.

Officers and men ran back and forth through the corridor as the order to get ready was given by the Ex-O. I led the gang to where our platoon leader, 1LT Ken Sugimori, call sign "Wolf", was assembling the guys who weren't injured. I could see that from the usual three eight-man rifle squads and attached eight-man weapons squad, I could only see two and a half rifle squads and a full weapons squad, my gang and I forming the third. Only the first squad had a full complement of men, while the second squad only had a fireteam left, along with their squad leader. Their other fireteam was among those needed to be evacuated back to Mars. We were down by two guys, as Ryuuji and another one of our guys, PFC Jun Shinozaki, were both among those needing to be evacuated to Mars, with Jun having lost everything below his right knee. They were the squad's resident Otakus, with Ryuuji having the largest collection of anime, original and serialized manga, doujins, be they clean or otherwise, and other stuff you'd normally see inside the rooms of these types. This was typical among the newer guys who joined the Pioneers only a few months before this whole shit happened. They were basically kinda younger versions of me and Shuu, which was why the gang quickly warmed up to the two.

What's more, I found out from the gang that our platoon sergeant, SSG Hayato Fujiwara, callsign "Devil", was among the Pioneers who were killed at the nuke plant, overrun by the zombie men. The other guys killed were from Second Platoon, whose Third Squad took the brunt of the wave. When I pointed out that the only corpses there were the Pioneers', they told me that the zombie corpses, blood and guts were teleported away to Hell for some reason.

"He was eaten alive by the fuckers, man. But rest assured, he went down fighting. Just like Second Platoon's boys."

Sergeant Hayato was another guy who we fought with before back on Earth. He was the hot-blooded, strict, yet reasonable, fun-loving, professional and competent type of guy who would definitely make a good drill instructor back home. Sure, even when we were on Earth, his constant enforcement of discipline got on our nerves, and his temper was the subject of many jokes within the company, but he would also hang out and laugh at himself with us, pointing out that he's proud to serve alongside a bunch of misfits like us. Not only that, his strict implementation of discipline ensured that we were on our best behavior when we were supposed to. Be it in combat or in front of faggot-ass politicians, Sergeant Hayato's constant angry nagging made sure that none of us fucked up when we were at a critical moment in our operations.

Remembering the good times and hearty laughs Sergeant Hayato gave us only made me angrier. Angrier not only at the hellspawn for taking such a popular NCO away from us, but also at whoever was incompetent enough to fuck up the portal research and open up the gates of hell. Tetsuya saw me seething in rage and immediately put an arm around my shoulders.

"Man, I know you're angry at them for all that's happened. Believe me when I say that everyone here is just as angry as you are. We're just expressing it through every bullet we put through their hellish hides. Just take it in stride like the boys, Raku. We'll have our payback soon enough."

What a fellow, this Corporal Tetsuya Kashiwagi. Otaku, just like Ryuuji and Jun. Slacker. Drunkard. Pervert. Joker. Cool guy. Valedictorian from kindergarten to high school. Professional gamer. Expert marksman. So-called "Hero of Osaka" for single-handedly foiling a Warriors of Allah ( **remnants of Daesh - Auth.** ) plot to attack said city. Our fireteam leader, with the callsign "Jester".

He's gonna have his fucking hands full running the squad right now, as SGT Akira Okamoto, callsign "Gringo", was among the badly wounded ones being sent back to Mars.

Sergeant Gringo was what happened when an otherwise ordinary dude from Nagasaki who watches too many Latino gangsta flicks and listens to too much Chicano hip-hop joins the SDF and enters the elite of the elite.

He'd always refer to the Americans as "Gringos", call us his "amigos", "eses", "compadres", "holmes" or something similar, insert some Spanish here and there, just plain act like a Hispanic gangsta, and sometimes call himself "Akira El Patron", which is a way of telling us that he's, well, the boss. When he spoke English, you'd be more flabbergasted by the fact that he sounds exactly like what you'd expect a Hispanic American living in a state bordering Mexico sounds like than the fact that he speaks it perfectly.

But that was when we were off duty.

When it was time to do business, he'd turn into a completely different beast. He could easily be described as a calmer, cooler version of Sergeant Hayato who would occasionally curse whoever he was shooting at in Spanish. Which is what he exactly did during the unit's first contact with the hellspawn, if the guys' stories were to be believed.

Anyway, I looked around to find that Second Platoon, the rescued marines, their corpsmen and the badly wounded were already moving out. I then turned back to see that the gang was waiting for me to follow them into the base. It turned out that I dozed off while the LT was briefing us with the plan agreed upon earlier. We were to push on and clear the base room by room. We were also to look out for survivors, intelligence, any remaining supplies, and ambushes by hell's minions as we went further into the base.

Our platoon would be the first into the fray, while First Platoon and the Ex-O would cover our advance until a certain point was reached, where they would take point and we would cover them until they gave the signal to switch. We would keep doing this until we could make our way to the exit, which led to the base's command & control area.

When the Ex-O opened the entrance, we didn't expect it to be a wide downwards elevator leading to the base's actual entrance, which opened up to reveal a wide passage leading up to an open central space with four more downward stairways, with one to the northwest of the passageway leading to the base entrance, and the rest leading into darkened rooms, which were supposed to be the barracks for the marine detachments assigned here.

Upon reaching the courtyard, we were greeted by enemies so many we might as well have fought hell's main army itself. A sea of zombie men, shotgun guys and imps preceded by a swarm of pink demons and floating eyes immediately attacked us. We wasted no time in replying with a barrage of our own.

Our initial bursts immediately cut down half the demon swarm and managed to penetrate through them to kill some of the zombies and imps behind the demons. Our grenadiers were also busy sending their payloads above the angry pool of pink headed right at us and into the horde of zombies and imps trying to tear us to shreds. When the pink demons got close, that was when things got, well, interesting.

Some of the guys just shoved their weapons into the fuckers' mouths and fired from there, while others went hand-to-hand with them and beat the bastards to death. At least one Pioneer went in and killed a pink demon with a series of bayonet slashes and stabs. I could also see some Pioneers feed the pink fucks pairs of grenades and kick them back into the zombie horde, where they exploded into smoking red paste, killing a good chunk of the zombies whenever that happened.

"Get some! GET SOME!"

"Here it comes! HERE COMES THE NIGHT TRAIN! COCKSUCKERS!"

"I'M THE MAN! I'M SUPER BAD!"

"SUCK IT! SUCK IT! **SUCK IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT!** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Once the pack of demons were annihilated, we immediately came under heavy fire from the zombie horde. I could see some guys from First Platoon go down, while trying to return fire at the dwindling yet still numerous horde of heat packing hellspawn. I immediately switched to my minigun as the Ex-O ordered First Platoon to flank the horde, which was LT Wolf's cue to have us move to our overwatch position and start covering First Platoon's advance. I then moved to the wall to the left of the entrance passageway and let my minigun rip and tear through the horde. Some of the guys then started throwing grenades toward the zombies, taking care not to have the shrapnel hit First Platoon and the attached weapons teams.

Then, suddenly, an imp jumped on me and started clawing on my helmet and my armor while I struggled to get him off me and kick his ass. For some reason, I managed to break off one of his claws when he tried to slash my right arm off. I then took the claw and jabbed it into the sorry asshole's chest. Once he was down, I regained my composure and stomped on the fucker's throat, effectively decapitating the son of a bitch.

"Pikeman Three, this is Pikeman Actual, we're in position! Permission granted to push forward, over!"

The order for us to move on the dwindling horde came just as a shell's worth of buckshot obliterated the armor covering my shoulder, revealing the dull green fatigue shirt underneath. I switched to my shotgun, saw the guy who shot me, and sent a 12 gauge slug into his head. Soon enough, my platoon started advancing on the horde, with my squad urging me to get up and follow their advance. I got up, switched to my assault rifle and followed the guys.

The zombie men and shotgun guys didn't stand a chance. The imps were more effective than the converted security personnel, but they could only do so much against a bunch of angry Pioneers out for their blood. When our platoon closed the gap with the horde, rifle butts, bayonets, fists, feet and knees flew out of our positions and into the dwindling mass of hell's soldiers. First Platoon's fire then slackened as they picked off those who weren't being mauled by us.

I happened to land on another imp during the brawl. The bastard slashed on my leg and actually managed to penetrate the armor, only stopping short of cutting it off due to it getting on his chest. I then curbstomped the fucker in the chest, before I grabbed my knife, slashed his arm off and used it to rip and tear him apart from limb to limb. Once he was no more than a pile of bleeding parts, I turned to Kyousuke and gave him a nod. When he nodded back, we both pulled out our chainsaws and went hacking and slashing through the hellish horde.

The gang went on with the demon-smashing while the rest just stopped what they were doing and looked on as we did our dirty work.

"Three, this is Actual, uh..."

"Actual, this is Three, Bean Sprout says he acquired a pair of chainsaws on the way here. He also said that he has used the first one breaking through to the nuclear plant's exit, and found the other one earlier in the toxin refinery, where he gave the other one to Red Arrow upon rescuing him, over."

The whole shebang went on for another hour before the last hellspawn in the courtyard was killed. Tetsuya received the honor when he bashed an imp's head in with his shotgun before he slashed the bastard's head off with his knife.

Just as the gang was coming towards us to make sense of what we did, Ex-O and the LT arrived ahead of them, and took a good look at our chainsaws.

"Okay. Explain to me just what the hell you're doing walking around with that piece of machinery there, Corporal."

"Uh... Sir, I... uh, just found out that with the right modifications, chainsaws are quite effective at melee combat. The stuff you just saw was a pretty good demonstration, Sir."

"Well, Corporal, I think you should just, uh, well, put that thing away for now, we don't want Command getting into our asses just because you and your pal decided to hack these fools' asses off. Copy?"

"Roger that, Sir."

I then switched back to my assault rifle and returned to my squad. Kyousuke and the gang were sharing jokes and stories when I arrived.

"And if it wasn't for our guy here, I wouldn't be able to get back to you guys and have the opportunity to hack and slash some of those fucks. So, yeah."

I then joined in on the gang's tomfoolery while the command staff then started planning their next move, which would require us to deviate from our original game plan. From what I could hear, they were debating on how would we continue further into the base, while at the same time ensuring that we would take less further casualties. The absence of recon drones and the lack of access to the facility's security cameras were having an effect on this operation, as well as the fact that as the Pioneers got further into the base, the place looked less like the most recent photographs and layouts that we received before the incident. It's as if the demons were slowly transforming the place to be more suitable to their hellish needs.

The LT then broke off, bringing first squad's original squad leader and currently the acting platoon sergeant, SGT Johann Suminoe along with him.

Dude's parents were half-German, he looked the part, and could speak the language as if he'd been living around Berlin his entire life. Whenever he spoke English, however, he would sound like somebody from Texas, hence the callsign "Berlin Cowboy". He was a bespectacled, calm and intimidating tall guy with brown hair and red eyes and the physique of a professional basketball player. He prefers to keep to himself off-duty, though he usually joins in whenever the platoon goes goofing around somewhere. From time to time he'd tell stories of stupid, crazy, weird or interesting crap he or other people did or saw throughout his time studying, from elementary through college.

One of his stories that stuck with me was the one where he talked about an old pal of his who was forced to date the heiress of his mob outfit's rival gang to prevent a war between their families, even though the girl he really liked was said heiress's best friend, who he didn't realize liked him too until he actually fell for said heiress, who by that point had long fallen in love with him. Incredibly, the heiress's pretty boy-faced, gravure idol-bodied bodyguard and the daughter of his town's police chief also fell in love with Sergeant Johann's old friend. What's more, it turned out that the guy was friends with all of them when they were kids, and he forgot for some reason. Also, Sergeant Johann said that the guy actually promised to marry the heiress and her best friend before they all separated, though he said that his friend remembered promising to marry only one girl, who turned out to be the heiress's best friend. Not that it mattered, as he ended up being real lovers with the heiress. Sergeant Johann then described the story as a real life bad harem manga.

To be honest, I winced when I first heard that story, since the way he described his friend and the guy's harem came close to describing my clique back in high school, except for the fact that Sergeant Johann never went to our school, my family only runs a private military company and so does Chitoge's, Tsugumi and Kosaki-chan didn't have a crush on me, I never promised to marry Mari or Chitoge, just the one where I'd join the latter at the clock tower when the clock struck 12 midnight on Christmas, our families actually got along well, even though I heard that Dad and Mr. Ardelt were planning to fake a feud between our families' companies in order for us to hook up, the only girl I ever fell in love with was, well, Chitoge, she and Mari were the only girls I was already friends with back then (the rest being Shuu and the gang), and finally, I was a very badass bean sprout, unlike Sergeant Johann's old friend, who for some reason I reminded him of.

In action or on duty, however, he proved to be just as professional, competent and deadly as the rest of us jokers in the Pioneers. He even went to and passed sniper school with Sergeant Gringo, which ensures that anybody that faces him only takes a short burst to the face at most before going down. The guy was known for his perfect headshot score, though he did just as well when he went for center mass. With Sergeant Gringo as his spotter. Let that sink in.

Some guys from the first squad were telling stories about how Sergeant Johann managed to bring down pink demons and their invisible pals with only a few shots to the face, instead of the usual two magazines. When they asked him about how he did it, all he could say was:

"Calm your asses, put one in each eye and then give 'em a fast three in between the eyes. Or you can just give the fuckers a pair of 12 gauge slugs between the eyes, if you don't have grenades to feed the fucking assholes or a plasma rifle to cook the bastards. That's how you kill these fuckers quickly."

Sure enough, some of the pink demon corpses I saw earlier only had their eyes shot out and three bullet holes in between them.

Then the relative silence was interrupted by a call on the company net. It was Pikeman Two with some very good news.

"Actual, this is Two, the transport is back on Mars, I repeat, the transport is back on Mars! We are currently moving back into the facility, how's the situation on your end, over?"

"Two, this is Actual, we've just finished off a large company-sized hostile force and are currently planning our next move. We've taken five further Kilo India Alpha and eight further non-critical Whiskey India Alpha, what's your casualty count, over?"

Second Platoon thankfully suffered no further casualties while they evacuated our dead and badly wounded along with the rescued marines back to Mars. We, however, weren't so lucky. First Platoon lost five guys and had three wounded, while we suffered five wounded. Two of them were from the second squad, while the rest were from the first squad. Good thing we still had a good supply of medkits and stimpacks with us. The LT and Sergeant Johann then gathered the platoon once our wounded were done patching up, and then gave us the new game plan.

"Alright, guys. listen up. Two received word from Command back on Mars, said that we'll only be relieved once we clean this whole facility up, not just this base. They also need firsthand intel on what exactly happened here. So be sure to record anything resembling an important clue during this mission. Anyway, Ex-O just said that we'll be the main effort until we've cleared the barracks areas. First Platoon will make sure that the demons won't smash us in the ass while we clean house. Now, here's the fun part. First Squad, you guys will take the room to the west. Second Squad, you're on me, we'll take the room to the south. And Third Squad, you jack wagons are to take the room to the east, right in front of us. Weapons Squad, secure the openings and stand by for further orders. Any questions?"

The platoon remained silent as Sergeant Johann readied his UAC-41 carbine and adjusted the sling for his R41-2 standard issue sniper's railgun. The weapons squad was also busy maintaining their standard-issue UAC-240 heavy support autocannons, UAC-M1 regular and UAC-M2 heavy plasma rifles, while our automatic gunners were busy checking to see if their miniguns worked. The rest of us were listening while we were cleaning our rifles, pistols and shotguns as quickly and thoroughly as possible.

"None? Then what the hell are you waiting for? Move out! Sergeant Suminoe, you're coming with me! Let's go!"

"Copy. Second Squad, on me! Go! Go! Go!"

"Well, looks like we're back in business, fellas! Up and at it! Move! Move!"

Tetsuya signaled for us to get up and move into our designated position. When we got on the stairs, we immediately came under attack from a good mix of zombie men, shotgun guys, imps and a pair of invisible pink demons. We then got back outside, threw grenades into the room below, and returned fire as we waited for the grenades to detonate. Once the explosions were finished, Tetsuya motioned for me to take point and go in first. I readied my rifle and went back inside the dark room, with the squad not far behind me. I then came under fire from a shotgun guy who lost his legs in the series of explosions earlier and was now reduced to crawling around with his arms toting a pistol in one. I didn't even flinch as I sent three bullets into his face to put him out of his misery.

I then looked around to see the lights come back on. The squad had arrived, and Tetsuya flipped the light switch to the right of the opening into the room. Looking around, I saw the posters, text and written orders on the walls. All of them were in Japanese, with the orders and some of the posters coming with English translations. I could also see the bags, footlockers, spent magazines and shells, assorted stuff, discarded weaponry, blood, guts, and zombie corpses littering what we now knew to be the Japanese detachment's barracks. The only strange thing was that the bunk beds, lockers and their contents were all missing.

The elevator in front of me provided the answer. When I got to the bottom of the elevator, I was greeted by a floor full of lockers, bunk beds, and scattered stuff belonging to Kyousuke's unit.

And three imps standing on three separate columns in the midst of the scattered beds and lockers. I also saw a good bunch of health and armor bonuses along with a medkit and a light armor suit to the left of the columns with imps. When I stepped onto where the goodies were, the columns lowered, and the imps pounced on me. I raised my rifle just in time to send five round bursts coming for them. Once they all hit, the imps just went crashing down to the ground. I immediately collected the red demonic energy orbs and the bonuses, strapped the extra armor suit to my pack, held the medkit in my hands, and went back up to the main barracks. I found out later that I actually just went down into the barracks' shower room. I couldn't see any visible piece of plumbing, soap, shampoo or any other cleaning product that wasn't buried under the sea of beds, lockers and stuff when I first got down there.

"Yo, anyone wants an extra armor suit? Or a medkit? And just check out what I found down the elevator."

"What the... The demons just threw our beds and lockers down the shower room? What a bunch of assholes!"

"Man, we gotta clean this place up. Y'know, just in case we have to crash here for a while?"

We then spent the rest of our time scouring the place, looking for anything important besides the detachment's documents while we neatly rearranged the barracks back into its original configuration. Which meant moving bunk beds and lockers back and forth up and down the elevator. Once we were done, we left a note telling whoever managed to break out back into the base that we've recaptured this position.

"Ugh. Man, takes me back to boot camp. Having drill sergeants threaten to beat your ass while you tidy up you fucking bunk. Except here, you're fighting the legions of hell all the while."

"Hey, at least what we're doing right now is a nice break from the scary fun we've been having lately."

"Whatever."

Mind you, this was while the other squads were engaging the enemy in the other rooms. The net was filled with status reports to the LT and Ex-O, while we could hear the gunfire and explosions not far away. Then we noticed that there was another flight of stairs heading down towards a locked door, which needed a yellow key. Three-One then came on the radio asking if anyone needed a yellow key, as they found a pair of 'em in their sector, which was revealed to be the Filipino detachment's barracks.

"Three-One, this is Three-Three, we have a yellow door to the south of our area, can you get us one of those, over?"

Just as I was finished talking, one of the guys from the weapons squad passed something to Tetsuya like a basketball.

"Hey. The section supporting First Squad passed this to me, said that you guys might need this. Thank me later, buddy."

We then formed up around the door, with Kyousuke and I readying our grenades as we made our entrance. When the door opened up, so did we. The bunch of imps and shotgun guys waiting for us never got to fire back, what not with all the grenades and bullets we sent their way. We then moved in, and found that this was once the base's mess hall. Once, since all the tables, chairs, plates, utensils, pots, pans, food, and other essentials were gone, and we only found some ammo, a few stimpacks, and two red keys.

When I picked up the red keys, the wall behind them rose to reveal a bunch of shotgun guys and imps waiting in ambush. We immediately scrambled to dodge the buckshot and fireballs headed toward us and return fire before they could close the gap. Once again, I ended up with an imp gnawing on my helmet while he desperately tried to slash my arm off. Too bad for him I managed to get my pistol, shove it into his mouth, and pulled the trigger like there was no tomorrow.

Once everything was over with, we started gathering whatever extra ammo supplies we could get from the fallen zombies, while also collecting the red demonic energy orbs to help strengthen our armor. The guys weren't exactly prepared for what would happen when they first picked up a red orb, so I just stood there and laughed while they flailed around thinking that they just got exposed to some sort of poison, even it was just the armor shaking.

"Dude, you think this shit's funny? Wait until you pick up one of these! Then we'll see how funny it is when the joke's on you!"

"I've picked a lot of these things on my way here, Makoto. Trust me, it only hurts the first time, just like a good ass fucking, amirite, Koji?"

"Bro, fuck you."

Then the yellow door to the west of where the keys were opened up, and we were greeted by an annoyed LT, with Sergeant Johann and the second squad in tow.

"Once you jackasses are done fooling around there, go and help us set this part of town up. Something here doesn't feel right. And Ichijou, looks like you got a pair of red keys there. There's another red door to the west of where First Squad found the yellow keys, go there after you help us here. We'll take that other one."

We then went inside the room they secured, which turned out to be the British detachment's barracks. This time, there was a box-like pillar in the middle of the room, which was suspiciously large enough to fit eight pink demons. We then set up a quartet of proximity mines on all sides of the pillar, moved all the stuff inside out to the courtyard, took whatever we could use, and headed to what used to be the Filipino detachment's barracks.

We saw signs of a fight larger than what we heard earlier. There were more bodies here than at the other barracks we've been in, and most of them were demons and imps.

"These are some clever bastards we're fighting, man. There was a rocket launcher, some rockets and a pair of medkits down the stairs to the right of the keys. When we picked it up, the bastards started teleporting in from outta nowhere into the room. We then took up defensive positions back inside the barracks as those fucking pink bull fucks and their fucking invisible cousins tried to eat their way through us. Good thing we learned Sergeant Johann's fast kill trick for these cocksuckers, as we were immediately rushed by a bunch of imps who also teleported their way into this place, and we had just enough ammo to finish the fight."

We then took position near the red door, and awaited the signal from Sergeant Johann to attack.

"Three-Three, this is Berlin Cowboy, prepare to move, were going in 3... 2... 1... GO! GO! GO!"

At the first "go" signal Sergeant Johann gave, the doors opened, and then we poured fire into the poor bunch of zombie men, shotgun guys and imps who desperately tried to fight back, but to no avail. We then searched the room to find some supplies, a few stimpacks, and a bunch of barrels lined up as if to block us from going through some sort of passage. The place turned out to be the base's computer room, as there were scattered computers, radios, monitors, and other electonics scattered on the floor alongside the dead zombies and imps. There was a switch on the southwest most corner of the room, which the LT activated, lifting the pillar to confirm his suspicions:

There indeed was something not right with the room. Eight demons surrounded the blue key, which was needed to open the door to the north, which then led to the room containing the exit into the facility's command and control center.

They were immediately dispatched by the mines we deployed around the pillar.

"See, I told you there was something wrong with the barracks."

We then went back into the British barracks and started cleaning it up. While the others were helping with the reorganization of the barracks, I somehow went down a hidden elevator in the northeast corner of the room and landed inside a hidden room with a pool of waste water filling the path to another elevator which led into the Japanese barracks.

In the midst of the path was a few large boxes of ammo, some stimpacks and a minigun. To its left was a small patch of concrete containing some armor bonuses. I then grabbed all the goodies and went back up the elevator to the barracks.

"Sir, look what I found below us!"

The Pioneers gathered inside the barracks went wide-eyed at my discovery. They started to question how important supplies were hidden in random places all over the facility, whether this was done by the facility security or the demons, and all other stuff.

"Well, I gotta say. You've gotten a penchant for finding hidden treasures all over this place, Ichijou."

"I guess I just got lucky today, Sir."

We then started distributing the ammo among the platoon, which was kinda short on ammo when I arrived, even with the ammo stolen from the dead zombie men. I even gave some of my excess magazines and shotgun shells away, just to ensure that everyone gets extra ammo.

Once we were done cleaning up the barracks, we headed back to the courtyard, where First Platoon, the other weapons teams, and the Ex-O was waiting for us. The LT then handed over the blue key to the Ex-O, who then ordered First Platoon's LT to prepare his men for breaching. We could only watch and listen as First Platoon went inside the room and started to do their part of the cleanup job. The net was filled with sitreps, calls for cover fire, and discoveries of the wonders that this invasion brought to the Phobos base. Highlights included the discovery of what was supposed to be the base's arsenal, the finding of the switch lifting the walkway to the exit door, the multiple surprise attacks by invisible demons and imps that they repelled, and the platoon's first encounter with the red energy orbs and health bonuses.

A few more minutes of shooting and explosions went by before the Ex-O gave the all clear. We then made our way to the room, where we found all the stuff they found remaining inside the arsenal: an ammo backpack, a shotgun, another modified chainsaw and some large boxes of ammo, which was split among the Pioneers in First Platoon. We received what little excess there was.

The Ex-O then pressed the switch, causing the wall behind it to rise, revealing the passage leading to the facility's command and control center. The passage was filled with a mixture of dead demons, zombies, imps, marines, security personnel, and civilian employees who weren't fortunate enough to make it to the safety of the evac transports.

Just as we were halfway to the command and control center, a voice came over the net.

"All friendly stations in the area, I repeat, all friendly stations in the area, this is Foxhound Three, we are pinned down near the Deimos portal by a large hostile force we have multiple civilians and wounded friendlies with us, ammo is reaching three-fourth mark fast, does anybody read me, over?"

Before we could say a word, the Ex-O answered the call, telling us beforehand:

"What are you standing around there for, Pioneers? Move it!"

"Foxhound Three, this is Pikeman, we're currently moving to the command and control center and are breaking through to you, hold on tight, over."

Once the British acknowledged our call, Lightning Man then went ahead of his men and led them into the command and control center.

My phone then indicated that I received a text message. I opened it to check who it was.

It was only Chitoge.

 _AngelOfLife: Just started my break. Wounded Pioneers and other space marines have just arrived from Phobos, medical teams are having a hard time separating them from curious personnel asking about what they experienced, and how you guys are doing back there. Just like me, still worried about my beloved bean sprout as he goes forth fighting the legions of hell like it was another day at the farm. Kick ass and take care up there, okay? I love you._

I then gave her a short text response, as we needed to hurry to the command and control center so as to have more time to break through to the pinned down British.

 _BeanSproutinManAndAHalf: We're still okay up here. Sucks that we lost five more guys. We've just finished kicking a lot of ass and are going deeper into the Phobos base. Stay strong, we can put this down. I love you too._

* * *

 **Military Base  
**

 **FINISHED**

 **KILLS 100%**

 **ITEMS 100%**

 **SECRETS 100%**

* * *

 **PIONEER CASUALTIES**

 **KILLED 18**

 **WOUNDED (NON-CRITICAL) 17**

 **WOUNDED (CRITICAL) 14**

 **TOTAL 49**

* * *

 **NOW ENTERING**

 **COMMAND (AND) CONTROL  
**

* * *

 **DAMN! Man that took way too long to write! I also think that you guys should spread the word about this work, as I would really love to hear other people's opinions on this fic. Anyway, as per usual, constructive criticisms and comments are welcome, but please, please, please, make your reviews longer than "Nice chapter, I liked it" or something similar. At least elaborate on what you like and don't like about the chapter, and how can I improve on my writing overall. This has been Nisekoi: Knee Deep in Death and Evil, and I'm Needle Gunner saying: If you want some, come get some!**

 **EDIT: But IDEK what to do anymore bruh, I REALLY feel like quitting this one, or at least put this on indefinite hiatus. Hell, I haven't worked on this in quite a LOOOOONG while. Forgive me if I failed to update this on a regular basis, IRL business and writer's block is killing this story.**


End file.
